A Hero's Sacrifice
by occasionee
Summary: My interpretation of the story of Braska, Jecht and Auron's pilgrimage ten years prior to the events of Final Fantasy X.
1. The Wonder That Is Jecht

_This is my interpretation of the story of Braska, Jecht and Auron's pilgrimage ten years before the events of Final Fantasy X. I'm sure this has been done before, but I swear I have not read a single story like that and any similarities are purely coincidental (great minds think alike!). Some of the scenes, of course, you will recognize from FFX. I would also like to point out that the story is designed to be a game, and was even originally written in script form, so the narration is rather minimal and the story progresses fast. Descriptions of things such as boss battles, blitzball games and minigames are not included, and there are also a couple of mutually alternative scenes in the story, depending on how the 'player' has played the 'game'. Following the tradition of both FFX and FFX-2, some first-person narration is also included. _

_I have already finished the 12 chapters in script form, and will be turning them all into prose whenever I find the time.  
><em>

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading!_

_occasionee _

A Hero's Sacrifice

Chapter 1

The little boy walked towards the blitzball, slowly and focusedly. He had been practicing this shot for months. Nothing could ruin it now. Anyone could do it if they tried. He knew that. And he'd prove that.

Now at an ideal distance from the ball, the boy stretched his leg backwards and prepared to shoot the ball into the sky. Just before his tiny foot touched its surface, something in the corner of his eye made him lose his concentration, and he fell over on his back, the ball still unmoved.

The tall, muscular man walked over.

"Well, well, trying to follow in my footsteps, are you? I usually charge for lessons, you know…"

The little boy stood up quickly, pretending not to pay attention. The man stopped before the ball, at the exact same distance as the boy had.

"That shot is done… like this!"

The man leaped high into the air with the ball, performing his famous Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III. The boy looked away the whole time, not wanting to see something he knew well enough to perform himself. Jecht finished the shot by kicking the ball far off into the distance, then landing next to his son.

"You can't do it, kid. But don't worry, my boy. You're not the only one. No one else can do it. I'm the best!"

"Dear! We're going to be late!" a woman's voice shouted from afar. Both Jecht and his son looked up, seeing a beautiful young woman waving to her husband from the dock.

"Be right there!" Jecht shouted back. He marched past the boy, then stopped.

"Better not be crying when I come back."

The boy's bitter glare followed Jecht as he walked off to meet his wife. He lowered his eyes, clenching his tiny fists.

"…I hate you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jecht and his wife Dalia walked along the nocturnal streets of Zanarkand, headed for the Grand Blitzball Stadium for the quarter-final match of the Sphere Cup. Jecht gave a jocular reply to his wife's worried question why their son had stayed at home.

"What? Why wouldn't he want to see his own father's game?"

"It's his latest thing, not coming to the matches. Says he'd rather spend the time on 'training'. Hah! He only skips my games, though. Thinks I haven't noticed."

Dalia lowered her eyes.

"Jecht… I'm worried. He seems to detest you. Despise you."

"Despise me? That's rubbish. He's just jealous. Wants to surpass his famous daddy. Hah! Like that'll happen in a million years."

Dalia laughed, unable to pinpoint what was so funny about her husband's reply.

"I guess you're right."

"But he is my son, you know. He'll make a worthy successor someday. I just wish he'd get his act together and stop crying."

"Oh, Jecht…"

"But forget about that brat," Jecht said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "tonight is for us!"

Dalia attempted a smile.

"Jecht… I really think you should start attending the match-up draws again. And the practices, and the strategy meetings, too. Blitzball is a team sport, after all."

"Practices? Strategy meetings? Star players don't need none of those! The kids are free to use any damn strategy they want, long as they don't get in my way. Hahahahahahaha!"

Dalia hesitantly joined the laughter.

"I know… I know, dear. You're right, you don't need to go if you don't want to."

After a moment's pause, she continued, "But, but I really wish you would…"

"So, you feel like going celebrating after the game?" Jecht cut her off, hiccupping. "I might've taken a little head start."

"…cut down your drinking," Dalia silently finished her sentence.

"Heh? You say something?"

"…No. It's nothing."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The sphere pool preparations were in full swing when the two of them arrived, and the whole stadium was cheering at the top of their voices. Fans immediately surrounded Jecht, but he paid little attention to them, searching for a familiar face among the crowds.

"Hey, Zaleth!" Jecht greeted as he finally spotted him.

A middle-aged man turned around, a boy of about seven to ten years by his side.

"Jecht," he greeted, adding amusedly, "I see you skipped the match-up draws again."

"What'd they need me there for? And who cares about the result? I can't even tell the rival teams apart!"

"So far below your skill?" Zaleth asked laughing.

"Damn straight!" Jecht exclaimed, then noticing the little boy. "So, who's this little shrimp? Your son?"

"Yes, this is Zanar. He's been itching to meet you for ages now."

Zaleth laid his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Aren't you gonna say a word to your hero?"

Zanar shyly raised his eyes.

"I… it's an honour, sir! Y… you're the best!"

Jecht snorted in approval.

"Our kids get switched at birth or what, eh?"

Zanar laughed.

"That's a possibility."

He then leaned towards Jecht to whisper in his ear, "Might just be my imagination, but I think he's been trying to run away from home lately."

Jecht grunted.

"Tidus would never have the guts. He's such a little crybaby," he gestured towards Dalia, "always depending on his mommy. Anyway, the game's starting, I gotta go."

Jecht leaned towards Dalia to smooch a kiss on her cheek before leaving. Zaleth couldn't help but notice that Dalia tilted away a little, and as Jecht was gone on his way, he asked, "Has he been drinking again?"

Dalia nodded, sighing. Zaleth laughed heartily.

"Leave it to the star of the Zanarkand Abes to ace the match tight as a tick!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

With the sphere pool set up, the players swam in one by one. The sportscaster sat behind his microphone and opened the match, "It is my pleasure to welcome you all to the quarter-finals of this year's Sphere Cup! Tonight, the Zanarkand Duggles will face the – so far undefeated – Zanarkand Abes! It would hardly be an exaggeration to say that their winning streak has been all due to just one man – ladies and gentlemen, I give you Jecht!"

The cheers became twice as loud as Jecht swam into the pool. Visibly enjoying this, the star player drew sour glares from his teammates. The players proceeded to take their positions, and the match was ready to begin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"And the Abes take a glorious and, dare I say, unsurprising victory!" the sportscaster rejoiced. "Once again, we can hardly downplay the role of Jecht, the leading light of the team! Of course, superb play from his teammates and the Duggles as well!"

Jecht grunted in approval as the audience cheered, jumping off their seats at the Abes' victory. His teammates, however, seemed hardly any better pleased than the defeated Duggles.

"Guess we lost another match to the wonder that is Jecht," an Abe sighed to a nearby Duggle.

"I feel for you, man."

OR

"Well, well, well! Looks like the Duggles got lucky this time! Did I see some blatant holding back on Jecht's part there? Come on, ace, your team depends on you!"

Jecht harrumphed as the audience cried in disappointment. His teammates seemed to take the defeat extraordinarily well, however.

"Congratulations," an Abe said to a nearby Duggle.

"Gee, thanks!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After the game, Jecht and Dalia wandered into the heart of the City that Never Sleeps. Jecht was in high spirits, half drunken on alcohol, half drunken on their victory.

"And once again, one name rises above the rest: Jecht! Ghahahahahaha!"

OR

After the game, Jecht and Dalia wandered into the heart of the City that Never Sleeps. Jecht was bashing the opposite team as well as his teammates loud enough for the entire metropolis to hear, and Dalia was trying to hide her embarrassment the best she could.

"Holding back? Hah! More like my team was holding _me_ back!"

Dalia let out a deep sigh. Jecht turned to look at her, but she looked away.

"Aaaanyway… wanna go grab a drink or two?"

"Ah, I… Jecht, I really think you should…"

Dalia was cut short when a jolly group of men appeared from behind them, one of them slamming Jecht on the back.

"We'll race you to the bar, champ!" Zaleth challenged, no longer accompanied by his son.

"The bunch of you?" Jecht laughed.

"You scared?" another man teased.

"Are you?" Jecht shot back, sprinting after them.

Dalia reached out after the laughing men, but then withdrew her hand. Her troubled expression slowly broke into a tentative smile.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Later that night, Jecht sat at the bar counter with Dalia, Zaleth and his friends. The men burst into laughter at something that was said, and even Dalia seemed to have eased up a little. Jecht rose from the stool with a totter.

"So I says to him," Jecht slurred, "'You need proof? I'll give you proof!' So I grab the ball and…"

Jecht almost fell over as he prepared to kick an imaginary blitzball, much to the amusement of his friends. As he was getting up, his eyes suddenly fell on a tiny dark figure behind the window.

"Tidus?"

The boy answered his incredulous look with a glare, then abruptly ran off.

"Hey!"

Jecht strode out of the bar as steadily as he could. His drinking buddies didn't notice, but Dalia glanced over their heads with a worried expression.

Outside, Jecht watched as his son vanished into the night, his little feet sprinting as fast as they could.

"Hey! Get back here, runt!"

Dalia emerged from the bar and placed her hands on Jecht's shoulders.

"Was the trying to…" Jecht said audibly, then mumbling to himself, "run away from home?"

"Jecht?"

Jecht ignored his wife, gazing intently ahead.

"He went back home, right? Our house is that way," he tried to shake off his drunkenness in frustration, "right?"

"Jecht, what are you talking about?"

Jecht shook her hands off his shoulders and ran after his son with a loud grunt.

"Jecht!" Dalia cried, watching him run off. "You can barely stand straight on your feet…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jecht found his son standing on the deck of their boat house, gazing off across the sea.

"What the hell were you doing back there, you little punk?"

Getting no response, Jecht walked closer and raised his voice, "Hey!"

After a while of silence, Tidus mumbled barely audibly, "They say you don't practice anymore."

"What?"

"They say you don't practice anymore, that you're gonna retire."

"Let them talk," Jecht shot amusedly. "I'm still the best."

"They say you're no good 'cause you drink all the time."

"I can quit drinkin' whenever I want!"

Tidus turned to face him.

"Then do it now!"

"What did you say?"

"You just said you can!" Tidus spluttered.

"Heh. Tomorrow, maybe."

"Why not today?" Tidus demanded.

"Why do today what you can leave for tomorrow?"

Hearing this, Tidus turned away from his father, whimpering quietly.

"There he goes again… crying!"

With this, Jecht protestingly retired inside. Dalia, having just caught up with her husband, leaped on the boat and followed in his wake.

"Dear!"

Wiping his tears, Tidus glared after his parents.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the morning, a groggy Jecht woke up on his bed, his blanket half-covering him, with Dalia sleeping by his side. He slowly got up and proceeded to head outside, holding his head in pain and anger.

He again found his son on the deck, approaching the blitzball in the same manner as the previous night. Just as he was about to kick it, Jecht grabbed the ball, making his son fall over once again.

"Hah! It's not like I need to prove myself to pipsqueaks like you… but fine! You want Daddy to practice? Alright, then Daddy shall practice!"

He turned away, throwing the ball from one hand to another.

"Don't expect me back before dark."

Tidus glowered after his father as he leaped to the dock. Just before he disappeared into the morning fog, Dalia emerged from the inside to see him leave.

"Where'd he go?"

Tidus grunted. "…Guess he ran off on us again."

"What? He went out to the coast again?"

"...That's what I said."

Dalia sighed in worry and disappointment.

"Why won't he listen to me? It's dangerous out there…"

Tidus turned away to make towards the door, but his mother remained gazing after her vanished husband.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jecht marched through the city with an aggressive pace. Images of Tidus' scornful glares, Dalia's concerned looks, his teammates' bitter glowers and Zaleth and his friends' laughing faces ran though his mind.

_I still don't know what got into me back there, but I needed to get away. Not so much from my wife and son, but from the world I was living in. From the so-called life I was leading. _

_Heh. Be careful what you wish for, huh? _

Finally, he arrived at the quiet coast of Zanarkand, idly kicking the ball around.

_Not that I realized it then. There I was, casually blitzing just for the goddamn heck of it. That's what I kept telling myself. _

He kicked the ball high into the air with his knee, catching it on the back of his neck and letting it slide down his back.

_And that's… when it happened._

Suddenly an enormous dark gray shape obscured the horizon, darkening the sky as it drew nearer. Jecht raised his eyes and forgot to mind the blitzball, and it hit him in the head.

"Ow!"

He then looked up again.

"The heck is that…?"

A storm appeared to arise as the mysterious form swam closer, slowly taking the shape of a giant, whale-like creature. The creature wailed loudly in a shrieky, penetrating voice. Jecht stared at its monstrous form, well nervous by now.

"Hey, this ain't funny. What the hell's going on?"

_Now that I could hardly put down to a really bad hangover._

Then, slowly, the creature opened its mouth, creating a strong, raging wind around itself. It soon reached the petrified Jecht, who couldn't hope to resist its wildly slowing power.

"Hey! I refuse to get sucked into your… whoaaaargghh!"

The hurricane-like wind tore Jecht from the ground and sucked him into the monster, which had now taken a curious shape. Everything soon became a blur, and Jecht disappeared into the rampaging storm.

_A really bad bender maybe._


	2. A Fallen Summerner

Chapter 2

A young man of around twenty-five years strode through the long, dark halls of Bevelle Temple. He unconsciously kept on sighing and rubbing his forehead while walking, not too happy about what was awaiting him in the back room of the Great Hall. Just steps away from the tall, carefully decorated door, he fixed his posture and sighed once more. This would only take a moment.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So…" the old man began with a weighty tone. "You know my stance as to some of the… individuals you associate with."

Auron flinched at the total indiscretion of the comment, but managed to keep a straight face for the high priest. The old man cleared his throat before continuing, "But... you shall be happy to hear that I'm willing to turn a blind eye to all that. You know that this match is something I've wished for the… something equally desired by both my dear Adanna and myself. I", he laughed in bits, "I truly oughtn't to say this, but… Auron… please."

Now visibly uncomfortable, Auron lifted his eyes and forced himself to look the high priest in the eye.

"Sir…. I'm… I'm truly honoured by your offer, and I… I wish…"

"I should note," the priest cut him off immediately, "that this union would very likely have a positive impact on your… status within this temple. Or even beyond, who knows."

"Sir…" Auron tried to begin.

"And conversely," the old man cut him off again, "should you reply unfavourably… I might have to…"

His sentence ended in quiet, uneasy grunts.

"Sir," Auron began again after a heavy silence. "I do not just 'associate' with Lord Braska and his family. He is a friend, whom I am willing to follow to the ends of Spira. My… my allegiance lies with him."

"…Your allegiance is not to the maesters?" the high priest inquired coolly.

Auron didn't respond.

"Surely you must know… the business with his wife…" the priest mumbled allusively.

"That she died a tragic death?" Auron guessed, well aware of what he really meant.

"Why, that she was an Al Bhed!"

"Shayna was one of the most wonderful women I've known."

The priest was starting to lose his cool.

"I fear we're falling off subject. Tell me once and for all, will you wed my daughter or will you follow a fallen summoner to the ends of Spira?"

Auron sighed, looking almost relieved to be finally made to answer.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Auron exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"'If you're honoured by an offer, then you should honour that offer…'" he echoed the high priest's words to himself.

"That sounds like a respectable enough way of doing things."

Startled by the voice, Auron turned to face a man with a brown bushy beard in a warrior monk's uniform. The man grinned at him, amused to have caught his old friend off guard.

"So… am I to… congratulate you?"

Auron gave the slightest hint of a smile.

"…Yes."

"On marriage?" Kinoc laughed.

"…No."

Kinoc nodded approvingly.

"Well then, congratulations."

"Thanks," Auron laughed.

At that very moment, a soldier marched in, stopping before Kinoc with a bow.

"Sir Kinoc, you're needed upstairs."

"Right," Kinoc said and left with the soldier.

Just then, Auron heard a faint sound of little feet tiptoeing in the close proximity, and turned to look as they sprinted off from behind the pillars.

"Hey!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jecht slowly opened his eyes, his head hurting for reasons he was still too groggy to assess.

"Ugghhh…"

He stretched his arms and sluggishly sat up, feeling the sand under his feet. Night had fallen, and for a moment he gazed across the surging sea, wondering what he was doing in a place like this at this hour.

"Just how long have I been lying here?"

He stood up, shaking the sand off his feet.

"Just what the hell happened…?"

At that very moment, a cluster of fiends appeared out of the bushes, much to the shock of the already confused Jecht.

"W-what? Fiends? Here?"

Carrying no weapon, Jecht was compelled to subdue the fiends with his bare hands, incredulous of this unlikely encounter. Even after he had successfully brought them down, he needed a minute to digest just what exactly he had just done.

"Haven't seen one of those twits in years. Ugh, think I need I drink."

Jecht looked around to make sure the path was now clear.

"Pfah. Must've been out cold for the whole day. How pathetic is that? And hey, where's my blitzball?"

Finally, shaking his head, he set off back toward Zanarkand.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Arriving in the city, Jecht's confusion only multiplied. The entire city was sleeping, the lights were out and the streets empty. Only the approaching steps of a by-passer broke the deep, nocturnal silence.

"Looks like it wasn't just me who blacked out," mused Jecht, then addressing the by-passer, "Hey! What's going on?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why're all the lights out?"

"It's a safety precaution so as not to attract Sin at night," the by-passer answered as if this had been the most obvious thing in the world. "Are you new to Bevelle, sir?"

"New to what you say again?" Jecht echoed, growing more and more disbelieving by the second.

"I'm sorry, I must hurry home," the man said absently, probably not having registered his question. "My son is waiting."

With that, he went on his way. Jecht scratched his head, unable to even remember what had perplexed him most about the man's answer.

"So is mine… but where?"

Hoping to find an answer to this question, Jecht continued wandering through the pitch-black metropolis.

_Rather than striking me like lightning, the realization that I was in a foreign city crept up upon me slowly but surely. Thinking back, really, Bevelle looked nothing like Zanarkand. I guess that goes to show how stubborn I was – how reluctant I was to admit that I, the Great Jecht, could've actually been transported to another world by an entity other than my own two feet. _

By and by, he came upon something that was quick to put a grin on his face – a bar at the back of a narrow side alley.

_Well, some things I suppose will always be universal._

His spirits slightly lifted, Jecht entered the bar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hours later, Jecht leaned on the counter, snickering unnaturally in drunken stupor. The earlier quiet bar was not cramped with people, and not all of them seemed to be enjoying Jecht's presence.

"Hey, buddy," the bartender leaned towards him, "maybe you should go on home."

Jecht sneered, "Home? …Home? Oh, I would absolutely _love_ to."

"Good, because we are closing soon. Though I doubt you can find your way around in that state. Where do you live?"

Jecht banged his glass against the counter and wiped his mouth.

"Zanarkand."

_I expected them to react something like, "But that's a two days' trip from here!" Technically, that wouldn't have been so far from the truth. _

"Very funny," the bartender said dryly. "Where really?"

"Zanarkand!" Jecht exclaimed.

The bartender sighed.

"Look, pal, I think you've had one too many. If you honestly can't remember where you live, I've no choice but to just throw you out of my bar."

On impulse, Jecht jumped off his seat and smacked the bartender.

"I dare you to try!"

Gasps were heard and heads turned throughout the bar. A young woman helping the bartender ran to his aid.

"He was only trying to be kind!"

"Oh, _sorry_," Jecht sneered.

The woman helped the bartender to his feet.

"Listen, I just want you to sober up before you cause any more trouble. Tell us once and for all, who are you and where do you live?"

"The name's Jecht, from freakin' Zanarkand!" Jecht cried in anger and frustration.

The whole bar now whispered about this strange, violent man.

"Zanarkand, he says…"

"Can we really put that down to simple drunkenness? Think he might be… crazy?"

"He just might…"

"How scary!"

A tough-looking customer now left his seat to confront Jecht.

"Hey. I don't care for your hitting my bartender."

"I don't care for you all triflin' with me!"

The situation soon culminated in a fist fight, which half the bar shortly found themselves taking part in. By the time the outspoken customer and his friends finally managed to restrain Jecht, the bar was in a state of chaos.

"The guy is obviously dangerous and possibly out of his mind," the customer declared, holding Jecht by the armpits. "He needs to be locked up."

"I concur!" the helper girl agreed.

Jecht tried to struggle out of the man's hold in vain.

"The heck… is the matter with you all?"

_I wasn't stupid. I already knew that something wasn't quite right, and to be honest, I really wanted to just ask them about it. Damn that devilish liquid messin' with my head… _

The men manhandled Jecht out of the bar and to the street, almost knocking down a formally dressed by-passer of about 30 years of age.

"Ahh…"

Ignoring him, the men continued on, holding down the fiercely struggling Jecht.

"You rootin' for the Duggles or what?"

"I'm guessing that's something from Zanarkand?"

"Damn right! The worst damn thing ever to have come out of Zanarkand!"

The by-passer pricked up his ears.

"Zanarkand…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The men led Jecht into the Bevelle Temple and all the way to the temple dungeon on the upper floors. They then handed him over to the soldiers with an account of his misdeeds, which the soldiers seemed reluctant to believe until Jecht proudly proclaimed himself as a citizen of Zanarkand – and the star player of the Zanarkand Abes.

The soldiers shoved him into a cell behind sturdy wooden bars.

"Ugghhh!"

"You have until morning to clear your head," one of them declared.

"If you still insist on spouting that nonsense, we're forwarding the matter to the maesters."

"Lemme get this straight," Jecht slurred in disbelief, "my crime is that of being from Zanarkand?"

_Another thing that wasn't that far from reality. _

The soldiers proceeded down the stairs to the Great Hall.

"He does seem to genuinely believe he's from Zanarkand," one of them remarked.

"And not just Zanarkand – from Zanarkand, a pulsing metropolis that never sleeps!" the other added. "With its own blitzball team! Did you hear what he slurred about the lights on the way here?"

"Why don't we just tell the maesters now? Or at least the commander."

"What commander? Didn't you hear? Sir Auron refused the position just hours ago."

"He did?"

"Yeah. Along with the marriage."

"So he is to guard Lord Braska after all?"

"That's right," the soldier replied, letting out a slight laughter. "Man, I wonder how that will turn out? "

"What is there to wonder? Just like everything else that heathen of a summoner has endeavoured – a disaster."

As the soldiers continued on their way, Braska stepped forth from under the flight of stairs, proceeding to the opposite direction. He finally stopped before the entrance to the Cloister of Trials, a slight smile forming on his face.

"…A disaster, eh?"

With that, he took a quick glance behind himself and entered the Trials.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

On the terrace above the hall, four silhouettes were conversing silently in the dark. One of them was that of a Ronso, second that of a Guado, the third that of an elder man, and the fourth that of a beautiful middle-aged woman.

"Do you not think it strange that no summoner party since Lord Ohalland has even made it to Zanarkand, let alone been able to defeat Sin?" Jyscal inquired from the others.

Mika laughed dryly.

"And we have little reason to anticipate otherwise of our current candidates, is not that right?"

"Perhaps… but not because of who they are," said Kelk.

"What do you mean?" asked Indira.

"There has to be a reason why Sin has been around for nineteen years!" Kelk exclaimed. "A reason other than the low quality of summoners."

"It is only fitting that the shortest Calm in history should have been followed by the longest period of Sin's havoc and terror," Mika continued his cynical lament, then turning to Indira, "No offense to your excellent companions and yourself, of course. We are forever thankful for Lord Ohalland's Calm."

"And we do appreciate your efforts to aid the summoners," Jyscal added. "We truly do, Lady Indira."

"But you fear they might not be enough?"

A moment of silence passed, and Mika deemed it appropriate to change the subject.

"Incidentally, what do you make of that man from Zanarkand?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Early in the morning, Auron strode about the temple yard, looking around in a rather distressed fashion.

"Sir Auron!" a temple servant addressed him. "Is something wrong, sir?"

"By any chance, have you seen Lord Braska anywhere?" Auron asked her, barely even stopping.

"No, not since last night. I'm sorry, sir."

"Great…" Auron mumbled, continuing on. "I lose my summoner before the pilgrimage has even begun…"

He then stopped once more to address the servant, "Oh… and no need to 'sir' me anymore. I believe you're higher rank in this temple than I am now…"

Leaving the puzzled servant to wonder what he had meant, Auron set off to search the temple area for Braska. On the way, he heard several temple attendants gossiping about a strange, drunken man from Zanarkand, who was now being held in the dungeon. Shaking his head at the rumour, he figured he might as well look in the dungeon – no place was too unlikely for a character like Braska.

And indeed, he found Braska conversing with Kinoc, the high priest Aldric and two soldiers near the entrance to the dungeon.

"Lord Braska!" he called.

"Oh, Auron," Braska turned to him. "Perfect timing, I was just about to send for you."

"A positively horrible timing on your part, my lord!" Auron rebuked him. "Where in Spira have you been all night?"

Braska's smile straightened.

"I'm sorry about that. I'll tell you in a moment."

He turned to Kinoc and the priest.

"Thank you. We'll see ourselves in."

Auron bowed awkwardly to the priest as he, Kinoc and the soldiers went on their way. He could overhear the soldiers whispering to each other, "Just when you think he can't get any quirkier…"

"Oh, by the way, how was your meeting with the…" Braska was about to ask Auron, only to be cut off by him shaking his head and making uneasy hand motions.

"I see," Braska smiled. "…Thank you."

"Lord Braska," Auron then began, "it's not that _I'm_ angry with you. But I fear the one suffering from your late secretiveness… is her."

He flashed back to the previous night, to the moment after Kinoc had left.

"_Hey!"_

_As the running wouldn't stop, Auron called out again, "Yuna!" _

_A quiet, high-pitched gasp echoed through the hall as the little girl stopped running. After a moment, she shyly came out of her hiding._

"_Yuna!" Auron cried. "__What are you doing out here at this hour? You should be in bed!"_

"_I'm sorry, Sir Auron," Yuna apologized. "I just couldn't sleep."_

"_Does your father know you're here?"_

"_N-no…"_

"_I don't believe it," Auron bemoaned._

"_Sir Auron," Yuna then began, "what's 'allegiance'?" _

"_What?"_

"_You said your 'allegiance' lies with my dad. What does it mean?"_

"_It's nothing you should concern yourself with," Auron replied bluntly._

"_But…"_

_He eventually gave in and answered, "__Allegiance is the kind of loyalty normally reserved for rulers such as maesters. However, I've come to trust, admire and look up to your father far more than Lord Mika, Lord Jyscal, Lord Kelk or Lady Indira. Therefore, my allegiance is rightfully his."_

"_The kind of loyalty reserved for rulers…" Yuna echoed._

"_Yes. That is how much I respect your father, Yuna."_

_Yuna smiled. _

"_I like Daddy better than the maesters, too."_

"_Of course you do," Auron said laughing._

"_Sir Auron… are you sure Daddy won't need another guardian?" Yuna inquired. "Will you be okay guarding him all by yourself?"_

"_Of course I will!" Auron exclaimed._

"_It's just… I was wondering… if maybe I could come along…"_

"_No, Yuna, it's far too dangerous!"_

_The little girl lowered her eyes._

"…_I understand."_

Braska sighed.

"I know. I apologized to her first thing this morning."

"Perhaps it is time you told me just what you were up to so late, my lord," Auron demanded.

Braska's thoughts were elsewhere, however.

"Did she again insist that I should get myself another guardian?"

"Uh… yes she did, actually. But…"

Braska looked at him gravely.

"Auron… do not think that I don't trust you enough."

He turned towards the dungeon entrance.

"I simply feel that this may be fate."

With a disbelieving expression on his face, Auron looked up at the entrance.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_I remember the morning when we first met. I had pretty much given up hope by then. Maybe with an extra powerful kick I could've smashed those wooden bars, but that would've probably just got me into more trouble. I was in a whole other world where people believed me bonkers just 'cause I said I was from Zanarkand. And then, well… you two wingnuts appeared. _

Two female guardians bowed to Auron and Braska as they entered the dungeon. Braska made his way to the cell where the dark-haired muscular man was locked, Auron following in his wake.

"Who are you?" the man asked rudely.

"You are the one they call Jecht, the man from Zanarkand, are you not?" Braska inquired.

"What of it?"

"Watch your tongue, knave!" Auron warned him.

Braska gestured to Auron to calm down.

"My apologies," he then said to Jecht. "I am Braska, a summoner. I've come to take you from this place."

Hearing this, Jecht stood up.

"Sounds sweet. What's the catch?"

"Ahhaha…" Braska laughed. "That easy to see, was it?"

After a moment, he continued, "I soon leave on a pilgrimage… to Zanarkand.

Jecht walked closer.

"Seriously?"

Braska nodded.

"I would like you to join us. It will be a dangerous trip. Yet, if we do reach Zanarkand… my prayers will be answered, and you will be able to go home, we think. What say you?"

"Great, let's go!"

Braska seemed puzzled.

"So quick?"

"Anything to get outta here!" Jecht exclaimed.

"Then it's settled," Braska said.

"But I must protest," Auron cut in, "This drunkard a guardian?"

"Hey!" Jecht yelled. "You want to step in here and say that?"

Braska turned to Auron, "What does it matter? No one truly believes that I, a fallen summoner wed to an Al Bhed… could possibly defeat Sin. This is what they say. No one expects us to succeed."

"Braska, sir…"

Braska laughed.

"Let's show them they're wrong," he said, turning to Jecht, "A fallen summoner, a man from Zanarkand," then back to Auron,"and a warrior monk, doomed to obscurity for refusing the hand of the priest's daughter. What delightful irony it would be if we defeated Sin!"

"Stop gabbin' and get me outta here!" Jecht demanded.

At Braska's request, the soldiers set Jecht free.

"Ahh… free at last!" Jecht sighed in relief.

"Now, Jecht," Braska said, "I am in your hands until we reach Zanarkand."

"Right, right. So, what's a summer-ner, anyway?"


	3. This Is No Pleasure Cruise

Chapter 3

Jecht marched down the Great Hall triumphantly, Braska and Auron following in his wake.

Auron hissed in Braska's ear, "Sir, I don't understand. You want to humour your daughter and grab some random drunkard from the street to be your guardian?"

"Auron…" Braska said calmly. "He is from Zanarkand."

"You don't mean to say… you believe him?"

"Well…"

"Hey!" Jecht cut him off, turning his head towards Auron. "Didn't catch your name, grumpy."

"A… it's Auron," Auron replied tensely.

Jecht stared at him for a while.

"…Hmph."

Outside the temple, Jecht noticed a group of children playing with an object very familiar to him.

"Hey! 'S that what I think it is?"

Jecht joined the children to teach them a few tricks with the blitzball, while Braska and Auron observed from a distance.

"He… I saw him get arrested last night," Braska explained. "He… he had the look of honesty."

"'The look of honesty'?"

"I can't put my finger on it, but… see, he couldn't be completely out of his senses. He certainly knows how to blitz!" Braska laughed.

"Hmph…" Auron muttered. "Yes, what an admirable merit to possess."

Braska just laughed on.

_I bet you thought that by "what I think it is", I meant a blitzball? Sorry guys, but wrong! I meant MY blitzball. Yep, the one I had lost the previous night at Sin's attack… the one my son had been kickin' around with his midget-sized little feet just… just what felt like a day ago. _

"Wow, you're really good, mister!" one of the children admired. "You should join the Luca Goers!"

"Yeah, yeah!" another one agreed.

"Luca?" Jecht echoed. "Where's that? And hey, shouldn't you squirts be rootin' for the local team?"

"Well…"

"I guess we would, but…"

"But what?"

"The Bevelle Zaons, they… the whole team was killed by Sin ten years ago," a girl wearing pigtails explained. "At the final match against the Luca Goers."

"What? …'Sin'?"

"Yeah," a dark-haired boy said. "We weren't even born then."

"But Mom told me she was so upset, she cried and cried for days!" the girl continued.

"It is since then that the Crusaders have protected the stadium with all their strength."

Preoccupied, Jecht threw the ball back to the children, walking back to Braska and Auron.

"Hey, Braska, right? Just what is this 'Sin'?"

Braska lowered his eyes.

"…The sole motivation of my journey."

"Huh?"

"Ah, pardon me," Braska laughed. "Not the _sole _motivation of course, now that you have joined our humble party."

"Uhh…"

"Now, Jecht," Braska then said, "before we leave, I should very much like to introduce you to my daughter."

"But, but sir…" Auron protested.

"What's it now, bud?" Jecht snorted. "I had one too many last night, so I must eat little girls for breakfast?"

"…No. I was just going to remind Lord Braska that we are in a hurry."

"Riiight, sorry."

"Have you seen Yuna this morning?" Braska asked the children.

"No sir," the pigtail girl replied.

"She didn't come play with us like she usually does," the boy said.

"Maybe she doesn't care for blitzball?"

Braska seemed puzzled.

"…She loves blitzball."

He turned to Jecht and Auron, "Come on. Let us go find her."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The three of them searched the town for Braska's daughter, finally to find her on the shore where Jecht had woken up.

_Yuna, the daughter of Lord Braska. She was one real special girl. She had a presence, you could say. And she was just seven years old, that young lady. _

"Yuna!" Braska called out.

"Daddy!"

The little girl turned around and ran to her father's arms. She squeezed him tight for a while, then looked up at Auron.

"Sir Auron, I'm really sorry about last night."

"That's okay," Auron assured her.

"Who's he?" Yuna asked as she noticed Jecht.

"This is Jecht," Braska introduced. "He is to join me and Auron on my pilgrimage… as my guardian."

The amazement on Yuna's face slowly formed into an elated smile.

"Really?"

"Hey," Jecht greeted. "It's nice to meet you… Yuna."

"It's an honour, Sir Jecht!" Yuna exclaimed in a thrilled voice.

Jecht guffawed at her enthusiasm.

"Sir Jecht is a blitzball player, you know," Braska said.

"You are?"

"I sure am," Jecht said. "Star player of the Zanarkand Abes!"

"You're from… Zanarkand?"

"…Not with this nonsense again…" Auron muttered.

Braska gestured Auron to stay out of this.

"Uhh… yeah."

"So that's why you're going with Daddy and Sir Auron. You're going home."

"That's right!"

Yuna smiled with all her little white teeth showing.

"So, young lady," Jecht then began, "you like blitzball?"

Yuna nodded eagerly, "Mm-hm!"

"You know, in Zanarkand, there's a huge blitzball stadium, all lit up around the clock!"

"Even at night?" Yuna inquired.

"You bet! Zanarkand never sleeps!"

Yuna gasped in amazement.

"All the great tournaments are held there, and the stands are always full!"

"I'd love to see it, someday!" Yuna said dreamily.

"Maybe next time, after your pop comes back!"

Hearing this, Auron flinched, and Braska turned away silently.

"Yeah!" Yuna said.

"I'd show you my Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III, but I think I left my ball with those kids…"

"Here."

Jecht turned around to find his ball resting on Braska's hand.

"I thought you might like it back, after all."

"Awesome, thanks!" Jecht said and took the ball.

As Jecht prepared to perform his famous shot to his new admirer, Auron flashed back to his nocturnal encounter with Yuna again.

"_No, Yuna, it's far too dangerous!" _

_The little girl lowered her eyes._

"…_I understand."_

_A moment of silence passed as Auron's face grew preoccupied._

"…_Yuna, you know, don't you? About the nature of this journey… Your father has told you… right?" _

At that very moment, the four of them heard an all-too familiar wail from the sea. They turned to look and saw the monstrous form of Sin sailing full-speed across the sea towards the land. A storm arose above the waters as the creature drew nearer.

"Sin!" Auron cried.

"Sin?" Jecht echoed.

"Yes, Jecht, that's Sin!"

Jecht stared at the monster, slowly starting to remember the morning he had disappeared from Zanarkand.

"…I think I've seen that ugly face before!"

"Yuna!" Braska called to his daughter, "Take cover! We'll fight!"

"But Daddy…"

"We have no choice! We have to steer it away from the city!"

And so the three of them faced off against Sin, Braska with his first aeon, Auron with some magic and Jecht (rather ineffectively) with his blitzball. Eventually they did succeed in driving the creature away, and the storm subsided with its departure.

"Dad!" Yuna ran to her father's arms. "Are you okay?"

Braska hugged her, looking at Jecht and Auron, "We have to let the maesters know."

Auron nodded.

"That's it!" Jecht suddenly ejaculated. "I get it! It was Sin that dragged me out here!"

Braska and Auron turned to look at him.

"What did you say?"

"I remember now! I was just playin' some blitz on the coast of Zanarkand when that overgrown mutant of a dolphin appeared outta nowhere! Then my head got all fuzzy and bam! I woke up here, on this beach."

A heavy silence reigned for a while.

"Heh. Don't believe me, eh? Well, thaaaat's fine. If it's that eyesore that we're going to Zanarkand to defeat, count me in!"

Braska nodded.

"Thank you, Jecht."

"Yuna, we should be going," Auron said.

"No!" Yuna objected. "I want to see the Jecht Shot!"

Jecht laughed, "Your wish is my command, young lady!"

With that, Jecht took the blitzball and performed his famous Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III, much to the delight of Braska's little daughter. Yuna clapped her hands, "That was amazing!"

"You're really something, Jecht," Braska said.

"Hehehe!"

"Sir, we really should be getting back," Auron reminded.

"You're right, let's go."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Jecht turned his head toward the woods, as if having seen something suspicious.

"What is it?" Braska asked.

"Ah, nothing… suddenly felt as if we were being watched. Heh. I used to have a stalker or two back in Zanarkand," he added with a big laugh.

Auron rolled his eyes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Nearing the city gates, Jecht was telling stories of Zanarkand to Yuna in full swing, while Braska and Auron observed and listened.

"The Duggles?" Jecht sneered. "They ain't got nothin' on us Abes! We haven't lost a single match since I joined!"

"Really?"

"That's impressive," Braska commented.

Auron pulled Braska closer to mutter in his ear, "My lord! This man could be psychotic, yet you continue to encourage his hallucinations? How could Zanarkand possibly be anyone's hometown, let alone a thriving metropolis? Sin destroyed the city nearly a thousand years ago! It's a pile of ruins now!"

"So I've heard. But then, I've never been to Zanarkand," Braska responded.

"Well, Lady Indira has!" Auron shot back. "Ask her if you don't believe me!"

"You fellas talkin' about me? Who's Indira?" Jecht inquired.

"_Lady_ Indira," Auron corrected. "She's a maestress."

"Eh? Your mistress?"

Yuna giggled.

"A maestress! One of the four maesters of Yevon."

"That some sorta bigshot around here?"

Auron sighed.

"One of Spira's four leaders."

"_Oh_."

"That's another thing I don't understand," Auron said. "Suppose his Zanarkand was a real, flourishing city. How come they've never heard of Yevon, of Bevelle, nor of Sin… up until recently?"

"Auron… All I'm asking is that we keep an open mind," Braska said.

"The lord has spoken!" Jecht declared triumphantly.

"Hmph," Auron muttered.

"So anyway," Jecht began, "what was that about that Indira chick? She's been to Zanarkand?"

"Lady Indira was a guardian to Lord Ohalland," Auron explained. "He defeated Sin twenty years ago."

"His was a relatively short Calm," Braska added.

"Yeah? So anyway, she's saying it's ruins?"

"No… that's general knowledge that she can confirm," Auron clarified.

"Hmph. Would love to meet this… _lady_."

"You'll get the chance," Braska said. "She makes it a point to personally greet each and every summoner party that leaves for Zanarkand."

As he saw they had reached the temple, Braska added, "Unless… you want to meet her now? I have to report our encounter with Sin to the maesters in any case."

"I'll join ya!" Jecht announced.

"No," Auron denied. "You should buy yourself a weapon. I'll take Yuna home. We'll meet at the marketplace."

"Hmph. Fine."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jecht purchased a red one-hand longsword at the marketplace, and was just about to start practicing how to use it when he saw Braska approaching.

"Huh? You're back already?"

"Apparently they were already aware of Sin's attack," Braska explained. "I overheard them talking about it. That's odd. No one else in the city seems to have noticed."

"Yeah, or there should be a massive panic about it!" Jecht said.

"Exactly."

"Hey, Braska," Jecht then began, "what was that about Lord Olandah or whatever beating Sin twenty years ago? Shouldn't that make it… gone by now?"

Braska lowered his eyes.

"…Sin dies, and is reborn."

"W-what?"

Before Braska had time to explain, they saw Auron returning.

"I already took her to Lady Gittel," he said.

Braska nodded.

"Thank you."

"Who's that?" Jecht asked.

"The lady next door," Braska replied. "She is to take care of Yunaafter… while I'm away."

"Sooo… there isn't a Mrs. Lord Braska?"

Braska shook his head, a sad smile on his lips.

"…No, not anymore."

"…I'm sorry," Jecht said.

_Suddenly I felt glad that there was a Mrs. Sir Jecht… but at the same time I was worried. How was Dalia handling my disappearance? How about my son, that little crybaby of an offspring? _

"Oh, Auron, before I forget," began Braska, "Sir Kinoc wanted to spare you a few words before our departure."

"..Thank you," said Auron and left straight away.

Braska then turned back to Jecht, "So… are you married, Jecht? Anyone waiting back home in Zanarkand?"

"Yup. My family," Jecht replied proudly.

Braska smiled. "That's wonderful."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

On his way to the dungeon to say goodbye to Kinoc, Auron suddenly froze in the corridor as he spotted a pair he did not want to deal with: the high priest Aldric and his daughter Adanna. He quickly hid behind a pillar and overheard their conversation.

"But it is odd, isn't it, father?" Adanna said, sounding worried. "Why does Sin keep coming to the bay without even trying to attack Bevelle?"

"I wish I knew," her father replied. "The maesters have succeeded in keeping it from the public until now, but…"

"It frightens me!" Adanna exclaimed. "Oh, I wish Sin would be gone already. I wonder if Summoner Braska truly has what it takes to defeat it."

"Summoner Braska…" Aldric mumbled. "Indeed, he finally deserves that title."

"What do you mean, father?"

"Haven't you heard? He only became a summoner last night. Thinks no one saw him steal into the Cloister of Trials."

"What?" Adanna cried in shock. "So he lied about being a summoner before?"

"So it would seem."

"Do the maesters know?"

"Yes. But I don't imagine his guardians do."

"But he _is_ a summoner now?" Adanna asked.

"…Apparently," Aldric replied. "Seems he wanted to gain some of his status back before actually becoming worthy of it. It's been done before – imposters posing as summoners to acquire privileges in the Yevon clergy. At least he had the courtesy to eventually become one – probably to redeem himself."

"Oh, father, I'm so glad you made Sir Kinoc second-in-command instead of Sir Auron," Adanna said in relief, "I don't want anything to do with such a deceitful summoner or his friends."

As Aldric and his daughter exited the corridor, the priest smirked, and, barely noticeably, glanced at the shocked Auron from the corner of his eye.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Auron found Kinoc in Via Purifico, supervising a group of soldiers carrying off deceased prisoners from the dungeon.

"You… wanted to see me?" Auron addressed him.

Seeing his old friend, Kinoc signaled one of his subordinates to take the charge for a moment, and led Auron to a quieter spot where they could talk.

"I just wanted to… say goodbye, really."

"Thanks for everything, Kinoc," Auron said.

"I know I don't need to tell you this, but guard Lord Braska well."

"That, I will," Auron assured him. "And you'll be busy, too. I heard they made you second-in-command."

Kinoc sighed.

"You know that promotion was meant for you. You were always the better one, even until the end."

"You make it sound as if I was going off to die or something. I will see you again."

"Yes," Kinoc said.

"Well then…"

"Going already?"

Auron nodded.

"You will tell me about Zanarkand when you return, won't you?"

Auron nodded again.

"Farewell."

With that, Auron went on his way.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Night had already fallen when Auron met Braska and Jecht at the marketplace. The three of them then made their way to Braska's house, where the summoner walked around for a moment, staring off into the distance. He then nodded at his guardians, and they proceeded to Lady Gittel's house. Yuna ran to meet them.

"Yuna," Braska said, "we are leaving."

"I want to go with you…" Yuna said quietly.

"…You can walk with us to the bridge," Braska consented. "From there, we must go on without you."

"Okay," Yuna nodded.

The four of them walked through Bevelle, all the way to the bridge with a view to great green plains in the distance. There, Braska slowly began to let go of his daughter's hand.

"Goodbye, Yuna," he said silently.

"Goodbye, Dad," Yuna said.

"I love you."

"..I love you too, Dad."

Jecht and Auron stood at some distance from them. Jecht seemed perplexed, Auron even more solemn than usual.

"Goodbye?" Jecht echoed, getting no response from Auron.

Braska then slowly walked away from his daughter, his guardians following in his wake.

_Although I didn't know squat about anything back then… somehow, when we walked away from that bridge, I just wanted to lift up the mood. Didn't like dealing with things like sadness, goodbyes and gloomy faces – even if they were not my own. So I thought I'd goof around a bit. _

At the Bevelle Highbridge, near the outskirts of the city, Jecht took out something extra he had purchased at the marketplace: a recording sphere. He turned it on and started filming, much to the annoyance of Auron.

"What are you taking?"

"Well, you said it was gonna be a long trip. We'll be seeing a lot of neat things, right? So I thought I'd record it all in this. To show to my wife and kid, you know."

"This is no pleasure cruise!" Auron reminded.

Jecht turned the sphere from Auron to Braska.

"Hey, Braska. Ain't this supposed to be a grand occasion? Where're the cheering fans? The crying women?"

Braska turned towards the sphere.

"This is it. Too many goodbyes – people think twice before leaving."

"Hmm… if you say so. Well, it better be a lot more colourful when we come back. A parade for Braska, vanquisher of Sin!"

Braska laughed.

"We should go. Day will break soon."

Jecht turned off the sphere.


	4. In Body and Soul

Chapter 4

Jecht, Braska and Auron continued on into the Macalania Woods, taking the tree trail up to head for the Macalania Temple.

"You… have a child?" Braska asked Jecht.

"Hah! Yeah. A boy about this tall." Jecht placed his hand at his side, just where his thigh began.

"How old is he?" Braska asked.

"Seven."

"The same age as Yuna, then. How delightful."

"Hey, hey, don't go marrying them off now," Jecht laughed. He then took a look around himself.

"Just where are we?"

"…The Macalania Woods," Auron replied. "On our way to the Macalania Temple."

"O-_kay_?"

"Come on, we shouldn't waste time," Auron hurried his companions.

"Auron…" Braska began silently.

"My lord?"

Braska laughed absently.

"…Uh, nothing."

By and by, the three of them arrived at the Macalania Travel Agency, where the ground was covered in snow and the lake was frozen.

"Whoa, that was one fast change of season!" Jecht exclaimed.

"It is always winter around the Macalania Temple," Braska explained. "It's all the influence of the aeon that resides inside the temple, they say. The lake in always frozen, too."

"I gotta get this on tape!" Jecht said and took out his sphere.

"No… let me record for a while," Braska suggested. "You go stand over there."

"Okay, sure!"

Jecht walked under a banner advertising the travel agency. Auron observed their activities from some distance away.

"Auron, could you stand closer to him?" Braska requested.

Reluctantly, Auron took a few steps closer to Jecht.

"Good. That should do it," Braska said.

Jecht was amused at his lack of enthusiasm.

"What's the matter? Afraid I might bite?"

"Jecht…" Auron sighed.

"Braska! You should take one, too," Jecht suggested. "It'd make a great gift for little Yuna!"

"I suppose," Braska said.

"Lord Braska," Auron bemoaned. "We shouldn't be wasting our time like this!"

"What's the hurry, man?" Jecht said and exited the frame.

"Argh!" Auron grunted, following him. "Let me tell you what the hurry is!"

"Auron!" Braska exclaimed and turned off the sphere.

Jecht looked up at the travel agency.

"Sooo… what's with the hut?"

"That's Rin's Travel Agency, an inn," Braska said. "I thought we might want to rest a little before continuing on to the temple."

"Who's Rin?"

At that very moment, a tan, blond youngish man exited the agency.

"I am. Hela du sa… I mean, nice to meet you."

"Uh… sure," Jecht said.

"Lord Braska, I assume?" Rin turned to Braska. "It is an honour."

"Likewise, Mr. Rin," Braska replied.

Rin then turned to Auron, but he just looked away.

"I hope you enjoy your stay at my agency. And good luck to your pilgrimage as well."

"Thank you," said Braska.

With that, Rin went on his way.

"Huh. He spoke with an accent," Jecht remarked.

"Mr. Rin is an Al Bhed," Braska informed.

"What's an Al Bhed?" Jecht asked.

"Ugghhh!" Auron grunted. "You still believe him, Lord Braska? Suppose he really does live in Zanarkand, shouldn't he at least know who the Al Bhed are?"

"Putting that aside for a moment," Braska responded with his usual calmness, "the Al Bhed are a minority in Spira, known for their fair hair, green eyes and a fascination with machina – machines. Yevon is not too fond of them… and neither are the people of Spira, as a rule."

"So how about you?" Jecht inquired.

"…My wife was an Al Bhed," Braska replied and walked towards the door.

"…Ohh."

Jecht and Auron followed Braska inside. Jecht immediately noticed the empty green bottles on the table.

"Yesh! Right on!"

Jecht ordered a couple of drinks at the counter while Braska reserved a room. Auron gave worried looks to Jecht's direction, but was too tired to try and make him give up the idea.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Later, Auron watched disapprovingly as Jecht drank himself into a groggy state, snickering at something Auron wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Auron…" Braska began cautiously. "Is everything alright?"

Auron didn't respond.

"Are you still upset that I invited Jecht to travel with us?"

"No… it's not that."

"Then what is it?" Braska demanded. "Please… tell me."

"It's nothing. I'm just… a little tired."

"…You should probably rest, then."

Auron remained silent again.

"Auron… I know you. Let me know when you're ready to tell me."

Jecht observed the two of them from his table.

_Wasted as I may have been… I sensed it too. It wasn't me that Auron was so snappy about. It was Braska. I didn't have the least idea why… but I knew it was about him. _

As Auron passed him Jecht drunkenly slurred to him, "Yeah, whatstha mattah, man?"

"Leave me alone, Jecht," Auron snapped, heading to their room.

Braska laughed slightly, turning to Jecht, "You should probably sleep that off, before we head for the temple."

"Wha?"

By and by, all three of them went to sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After a few hours, the three companions met outside. Jecht was holding his forehead, groaning quietly in bleary voice, "Ugghhh…"

"Great, a hung over guardian," Auron muttered. "Just what every summoner needs to burden their pilgrimages."

"Hey! Which one of us needs an attitude check, again?" Jecht snapped.

"He has a point, Auron," Braska said. "If you have something to say, say it. If not, let us focus on the essentials…"

At that very moment, a loud roar sounded from the lake. The three of them turned to look and saw a large snow fiend sprinting towards them, almost making the ice crack under its weight.

"Like taking down that little sunshine?" Jecht laughed.

"…Something like that," Braska said.

The three of them were able to take out the fiend fairly quickly, but found themselves greatly confused afterwards.

"Whew! Where the heck did that come from?" Jecht wondered aloud.

"That's what I want to know… there shouldn't be fiends that big in this area," Auron said.

"Especially not in the temple area," added Braska, gazing ahead.

"We should hurry and see if everything is alright there," Auron said.

"Let's," Braska agreed.

The three of them hurried their way to the temple, fighting even more large fiends on the way. However, when they arrived, the temple looked as quiet and peaceful as ever.

"…Everything seems to be in order," Braska said in relief.

"Yet I could've sworn the fiend came from this direction…" Auron mumbled.

Inside the temple, very few people other than the temple attendants were about. One person was present, however, who immediately caught Braska's attention.

"Maester Mika!"

The old man turned around. As the three of them approached him, Auron leaned towards Jecht to whisper in his ear, "That's Yo Mika, the Grand Maester. He is the leader of all peoples in Spira. I want you to show nothing but the highest respect to him."

"Gotcha, gotcha."

"Lord Braska," Mika greeted. "I'm afraid you will have to wait before you can visit the Fayth of Macalania, as another summoner is with her now."

"…I see. And what brings your Lordship here?" Braska inquired.

"Oh, merely some affairs I needed to discuss with the priest. They were long overdue, so I decided to accompany Lady Indira here. It was once again her dearest wish to meet each and every summoner in person, including you and Lord Gordan."

"Hear that, Jecht?" Braska said. "You'll get to meet her."

At that very moment, the door to the Cloister of Trials opened, and a beautiful middle-aged woman stepped forth. She had a tall, slender figure, flattered by a dark-blue and black tight dress, dark long hair in a bun and a long ponytail, and blue eyes. On her pale face she wore a heavy, but stylish layer of makeup. Seeing Braska and his companions, she smiled and approached them.

"Summoner Braska," the maestress greeted. "I just missed your departure from Bevelle."

"My apologies," Braska said.

"It's fine. Of course, I'm fairly well acquainted with Sir Auron and yourself, but I've been most anxious to meet the third and final member of your party."

"Uhh… yo!" Jecht greeted, raising his hand. Auron gave him a disapproving glare.

"Sir Jecht, correct? So… you're the man from Zanarkand."

"Hah! You might as well say 'the crazy drunk saved from jail'. I hear you've been to Zanarkand, lady."

"Oh, but that was twenty years ago," Indira pointed out. "Who knows how the city might have changed meanwhile."

"Do I look like I've lived there _less_ than twenty years?" Jecht shot back.

Indira laughed. "Well, I'm sure there's an explanation. For what it's worth, I believe you, Sir Jecht."

"Uh, thanks."

Indira then nodded at Mika, "Now, we must be on our way. I wish you the best of fortune on your pilgrimage."

"Thank you, Lady Indira," Braska said.

With that, the maesters went on their way.

"See?" Braska said to Jecht. "The lady believes you, too."

"…Hmph," Jecht grunted. "She was just bein' polite."

A moment later, two other people emerged from the Trials. Lord Gordan was a thin young man in an armour suit with wine red clothing underneath, with light brown, short and slightly spiky hair. He had brown eyes and a kind look on his face. His guardian was a young girl in tomboyish clothing, a deep green tunic, beige trousers, long boots and a scarf. She had darker brown, slightly wavy hair down to her shoulders, and green eyes. She resembled the image Braska had always had of Yuna nearing her twenties, but wore a considerably stricter expression than he had ever seen on his daughter's face.

"Oh?"

The girl turned to look where Gordan looked, and followed him as he approached Braska and his guardians.

"Lord Braska, I assume?" Gordan greeted eagerly. "I've heard so much about you."

Braska laughed.

"I imagine you have."

"My name is Gordan – I'm from Bevelle like you. Although I'm a much less experienced summoner."

Auron turned away.

"This is Eidel, my guardian," Gordan introduced.

"…Pleased to meet you," the girl said tensely.

"…You two dating?" Jecht inquired amusedly.

"I don't know," Eidel replied absently and started walking off, "are we?"

"Eidel, wait!" Gordan called and ran after her. Jecht could hear their last exchange before they exited the temple.

"I do not like that woman," Eidel declared coolly.

"Eidel, she's a hero!" Gordan cried.

"So… that's our competition?" Jecht snickered. "A pair of quarreling teenage sweethearts?"

"Jecht… there is no such thing as 'competition' among summoners," Auron informed. "They will all fight Sin eventually."

"Or at least… that's how it used to be," Braska added.

"Whaddaya mean?"

"…They say that no summoner has made it past Mount Gagazet since Lord Ohalland's Calm ended – for nineteen years."

"Nineteen years?" Jecht echoed.

"…Yes. That is why Lady Indira has been doing everything in her power to help the summoners," Braska explained.

"We _will_ make it to Zanarkand though, with or without her help," declared Auron.

"Yeah," Jecht mumbled preoccupied, "'course we will."

_Sure, I was confident we'd make it… but to my or her Zanarkand? _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The three of them then entered and performed the Cloister of Trials, soon to arrive at the entrance to the Chamber of the Fayth.

"Beyond lies the Chamber of the Fayth… only summoners may enter," Auron informed Jecht.

"Riiight. In you go, Braska!"

Smiling at Jecht's upbeat attitude, Braska entered the chamber.

"So… what's he, uh… what's he do in there?" Jecht asked Auron.

"He prays to the Fayth… that it may grant him his second aeon," Auron replied.

"Right… he already has that one winged monster-creature-thing… where'd he get that one?"

"…The Bevelle Temple," Auron replied absently.

"…Uh… you okay, man?" Jecht could not help inquiring.

"Yes, of course I am," Auron assured him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Some time later, Braska emerged from the Chamber of the Fayth, keeping his balance with great difficulty.

"Hey!" Jecht exclaimed. "What's wrong, man?"

Braska smiled in pain.

"…Those trusted with great responsibilities… must be prepared to carry their weight… in body and soul," he groaned and dropped to his knees.

"Hey! Don't strain yourself, now. Need a hand there?"

Jecht stretched out his hand, and the sweating Braska gladly took it. By the time they exited the Trials, the summoner could already walk without support. He kept on giving Jecht quick, strange glances.

"…What?"

"…Nothing," Braska said. "I mean… thank you."

"Hey, no sweat."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The men started to make their way back to the Macalania Woods, but shortly stopped at the lake as they spotted two familiar figures. Both were kneeling on the ground, panting as if having just used up all their strength. Pyreflies were flying towards the sky.

"Hey! It's the love-doveys from before."

The three of them hurried to see if the young travelers were okay.

"Are you alright?" Braska inquired.

Eidel turned her head. "Oh, you again."

"A large fiend attacked us out of nowhere," Gordan explained. "I've never seen anything like it around here."

"Wait a sec, that sounds familiar," Jecht pointed out.

"Don't tell me, you too were…"

"Yes," Braska nodded, "on our way to the temple."

"…Something really weird is going on here," Gordan said.

A while of silence passed. Eidel didn't seem too keen on the idea of staying and pondering about the mystery.

"A-anyway," she began, "it was nothing we couldn't handle, right? Come on, Gordan, we should continue on."

"Are you sure you don't want to travel with us?" Braska suggested. "We have the same itinerary, after all, and would probably be safer that way."

"What do you think, Eidel?" Gordan asked his guardian, looking rather approving of the idea himself.

"No… no thank you," Eidel refused. "I'm perfectly capable of protecting Gordan by myself. And no offense, but I've observed your walking pace to be considerably more leisurely than ours."

"Are you saying we're old?" Jecht roared.

"To put it bluntly, yes," the girl replied, then turned to Gordan, "Come on."

The two went on their way, the young summoner more reluctantly than his headstrong guardian.

"Wow! She's spunky," Jecht admired.

"…She passed my test," Braska smiled.

"Huh?"

"Not that I'd have refused her should she have said yes… but by turning down my offer she proved herself as a guardian," Braska explained.

"…He, on the other hand, is still a fledgling summoner," said Auron.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Later at the heart of the Macalania Woods, Braska suddenly stopped with a preoccupied look on his face.

"What's up?" Jecht asked.

"I think… you ought to leave him a message."

"…Leave who a message?"

"…Your son."

"My son?" Jecht laughed.

"Jecht…" Braska began silently, "have you ever considered the possibility that he, too, might one day end up in Spira?"

"What the heck makes you think that?" Jecht asked in amusement.

"Jecht… just think about it for a while. What would you like to say to him?"

_Nothing that I couldn't say once I get home, I was going to say, but then I started wondering about Zanarkand again. _

"…Alright, if it makes you happy," Jecht consented.

The three of them then turned from the path to a quiet corner in the woods with a beautiful spring.

"Okay, this should do it," Jecht said. Just as he was about to sit down and start recording, however, a large and wiggly blue creature suddenly arose from the spring.

"Jecht, look out!" Auron shouted.

"The heck is that?"

"A fiend!"

Braska and Auron ran to Jecht's aid, and the three of them took out the fiend.

"Let me guess, that was not supposed to be here?" Jecht commented afterwards.

"No… even large fiends are very common in these places," Auron informed. "Nothing abnormal about that one."

"Hmph. Great comfort."

Jecht then sat down at the waterfront to record his message to Tidus while Braska and Auron stood at some distance.

"Hey," Jecht began. "If you're sitting there, watching this… it means you're stuck in Spira, like me. You might not know when you'll get back home, but you better not be crying! Although, I guess I'd understand. But you know what? There's a time when you have to stop crying and move on. You'll be fine. Remember, you're my son. And… Well, uh… Never mind. I'm not good at these things."

With that, Jecht got up, left the frame and turned off the sphere. After a moment, however, he turned it on again and started speaking, "Anyways… I believe in you. Be good." After a pause, he added, "Goodbye."

After that, Jecht switched off the sphere for good. He walked back to Braska and Auron, nodding to signal them he was ready.

"…Let's go."

_It was strange… after I'd done what Braska made me do, I never questioned it. It felt like the right thing to do. But that also meant I was sure that Tidus would really see it one day. And that worried me. I wanted him to be ready… but I guess that was out of my hands now. _


	5. The Promise

Chapter 5

From the Macalania Woods, Jecht, Braska and Auron continued on to the Thunder Plains.

"We should take great care crossing this area," said Braska.

Jecht stared at the sight in awe. "You don't say?"

"Be at ease," Auron said. "Most of the lightning will be drawn to those towers. And the next Travel Agency is not too far away."

However, as the three of them fought their way through the plains to the agency, they encountered more than one that-was-close situation on the way.

"Phew!" Jecht sighed in relief at their destination." Your country sure has a messed-up climate."

Braska laughed. "You could say that."

"My lord," Auron began, "surely you noticed? The towers…"

"…Yes," Braska nodded, "they have been modified to resist lightning. And only hours ago."

"What?" Jecht cried.

"…Someone is after our lives," Auron said gravely.

"But… why?" Jecht yelled. "I thought we were going to defeat Sin and save Spira!"

"Clearly, someone doesn't want us to."

"What kind of a sick bastard is that?"

"They may want Sin defeated… but may not want us to do the honours," Braska clarified. He then approached the counter to reserve a room.

"It would probably be best if we took turns keeping watch through the night," Braska said, and both of his guardians agreed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Luckily, the night passed without incident, and in the morning the three of them assembled in the hall.

"Well, we're all still alive," Braska smiled. "Let's get going."

The men fought their way through the thunderous plains towards the Guado city of Guadosalam. They had almost reached their destination when Jecht suddenly took out his sphere again.

"Oh, not again…" Auron groaned.

"Alright, let the killjoy record for a while," said Jecht and forced the sphere on him.

Auron recorded as Jecht and Braska stood side by side, then moved the sphere towards the sky...

"Hey! Hold it steady!" Jecht yelled.

…then to another direction entirely…

"Why am I doing this?" Auron complained.

…then towards the sky again. He then turned it off, walked closer to a preoccupied Braska, then switched it on again.

"What do you see there, my lord?" Auron inquired.

"Oh, I was just… thinking," Braska replied absently.

Jecht had meanwhile wandered off to some distance from his companions, and entered the frame to shout at them, "This is important! No foolin' around! You're gonna spoil it!"

At that very moment, a lightning struck from the sky right next to Jecht, knocking him down.

"Whoa!"

Braska and Auron hurried to Jecht as he grunted and groaned on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Braska asked.

Auron, on the other hand, seemed rather delighted than worried at Jecht's state of abasement.

"Now there's a scene for posterity!" he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah…" Jecht muttered.

Braska laughed heartily. Auron then switched off the sphere, and the three of them continued on.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"What is this place?" Jecht asked as soon as the men entered the broad wooden corridor leading into Guadosalam.

"The hometown of Maester Jyscal Guado," Auron replied.

"I believe the maester himself is present today," Braska added. "I heard his son is visiting."

"His son?"

"Seymour Guado, seventeen years of age," Braska replied. "He is the son of Lord Jyscal and a human woman. He has been living on the Island of Baaj ever since his birth, as it was once viewed to be a disgrace by both men and Guado. But rumour has it that the Guado have been urging him to return to the mainland, so that he may one day take his father's place."

"A disgrace, eh?"

"Yes," Braska said sadly. "Cross-race marriages have always been frowned upon in Spira… especially when they have resulted in children."

"Like in your case?

Braska nodded.

"Not once have I regretted marrying Shayna… but I can only hope that no one will remember Yuna's lineage when she's older."

"…Man, that's rough," Jecht said quietly.

"…Yes."

Inside the city, the three of them stocked up on items and accessories, and conversed with the Guadosalam inhabitants. Some of them welcomed the men with open arms and expressed faith in their pilgrimage, others were less hospitable. Braska later slipped away from the crowd, and just as Jecht and Auron were starting to get worried, he returned to inform them that he had requested an audience with Lord Jyscal. He thought it best to let him know that they suspected someone might be after them or all of the summoners. The maester could then forward it to Lady Indira, the sworn protector of summoner parties.

"…I think I'm startin' to understand why no one's made it to Zanarkand for nineteen years…" Jecht mused as they entered a large hall where Maester Jyscal waited.

"Lord Braska, Sir Auron and Sir Jecht," Jyscal greeted. "Welcome."

"Thank you, Lord Jyscal," Braska said.

"If you're here to report incidents that you have encountered on your journey… you're unfortunately not the first ones," Jyscal said gravely. "A young man and his beautiful companion passed through here only hours ago, saying that there had been several traps and threats on their way. I also heard that another summoner party of three siblings have only barely made it safely to the Kilika Temple. I am most distressed by this news."

"So someone _is_ trying to kill all of the summoners – not just us," Auron said.

"Yes," Jyscal continued, "we've been hearing rumours to that effect for almost nineteen years now, but it would seem that whoever is behind this is more adamant than ever."

"Well, they ain't gonna get us, that's for sure!" Jecht assured him.

"…Do be careful on your journey," Jyscal warned. "Sin has terrorized Spira far too long. It's time someone put an end to it."

Braska nodded in agreement, and the three of them started to leave.

"Oh," Jyscal then said, "and if you see my son – tell him to come and have dinner with me. He's probably still in the Farplane."

"The Farplane?" Braska echoed.

"Poor boy never came to accept that his mother became a Fayth… every time he visits here, he goes to the Farplane hoping to see her there. But she's not to be found among the dead – she's still alive and with us, and will not rest until Sin disappears forever… either Sin, or this world…"

Jyscal's voice faded into silence as he gazed off into the distance.

"We will tell him," Braska promised.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So… what's the Farplane?" Jecht asked the much-expected question on the way to the place in question.

"It's where the dead reside," Auron replied.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. We can even visit them there," Braska added.

"What?" Jecht cried in disbelief.

"We're almost there," Auron said. "See for yourself."

The three of them entered through the translucent gate to the Farplane, and took the stone steps down to a floating piece of land. There, a young man with blue hair and blue eyes, half Guado and half man, stared off into the distance on the edge of the land.

"…I think he needs a little more time," whispered Braska.

"Pfft," Jecht snorted. "And he's been standing there, what, since morning?"

Braska stationed himself some distance away from Seymour, and soon, a transparent figure of a beautiful young woman appeared before him.

"Whoa, you weren't joking!" Jecht exclaimed. "Is that your wife?"

"Yes, that's Shayna. Shayna, I'd like you to meet Jecht, my second guardian. You already know Auron."

Shayna remained immobile and silent.

"Would you give us a minute?" Braska requested. "There's something I really have to explain to her."

"Oh, sure!"

Jecht and Auron moved a little farther away so Braska could speak with his wife in peace. Shortly, two figures appeared before Auron, a young man and a young woman.

"Are those your parents?" Jecht asked.

"Yes," Auron replied. "I never got to know them. At least here I can see what they looked like."

"…I'm sorry."

"That's alright. Can't really yearn for what I never had."

A long while of silence passed, but no figures appeared before Jecht.

"Are you thinking of your wife and son?" Auron asked.

"…Yeah," Jecht replied.

"Well, good news – they're both alive."

"It's strange, though…" Jecht mumbled. "For a while there, I thought I could feel Dalia's presence here."

Auron remained silent.

"It's like I can still feel it… but I guess she's alive and kickin', since her image isn't appearing."

Auron looked away quietly, but Jecht could just catch the uneasy expression on his face.

_I could read between the lines, but I didn't wanna believe it. So I just blocked the thought and never let it back in again. _

"Hey, let's go talk to the kid," Jecht then suggested.

Auron nodded, and Braska followed his guardians as they approached Seymour.

"Hey," Jecht greeted. "Seymour, right?"

The young half-Guado turned around.

"Who are you?"

"Just a summoner party passing through," Braska replied.

"Young man, you should go and join your father," Auron said. "There's nothing for you here."

Seymour lowered his eyes.

"Your mother is still alive, as a servant of Yevon," Braska continued. "She may have made a choice that hurt you, but she wouldn't want you to wish her dead. She is not ready to rest yet."

"…It is time you accepted that," Auron said sternly.

"I… I understand," Seymour said.

A while of silence passed. Seymour then raised his eyes and asked, "Which one of you is a summoner?"

"I am," Braska said.

"Would you be so kind as to have a sparring match with me?" Seymour requested. "You see, I am also training to be a summoner."

"If you have already acquired your first aeon, you may call yourself a fully-fledged summoner," Braska pointed out.

"I suppose…" Seymour hesitated. "But… my first aeon…"

"Your… mother?" Auron asked.

Seymour nodded.

"Well, then… I would be delighted to," Braska consented.

"Thank you, sir!"

Braska and Seymour held the match outside, not wanting to alarm the citizens of Guadosalam. Jecht and Auron observed from some distance. The battle was very even, but in the end Braska was able to benefit from his age and experience, and narrowly defeat his young challenger. Afterwards, he approached Seymour with a stern look on his face.

"You've got talent. A lot of talent, in fact. I think you may well start calling yourself a summoner."

"I… I will, sir," Seymour promised.

"Did your mother mean for you to journey like us and bring the Calm to Spira?" Braska asked.

"I think she did," Seymour replied. "But my people want me to stay here and become a maester after my father."

"And… what do _you_ want to do?"

"I'm… I'm not sure yet."

"Well… Whatever your decision, let it be one that you made, not what others expected you to make."

"I will," Seymour assured him. "Thank you, Lord Braska."

"We should be on our way now. Farewell."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

From Guadosalam, the three of them continued down the forest path towards the Moonflow.

"Hm. Nice lad," Jecht commented.

"I suppose," Braska said, "but I could tell he was emotionally torn inside. I hope he will be able to overcome his troubled past and grow into a fine young man."

"…Indeed," Auron agreed.

Some time later, when there had not been many fiends on their way, Auron caught Jecht drinking from his travel-sized bottle.

"Jecht…"

"Wha?"

"You didn't buy just armour in Guadosalam, did you?"

"Oh, come on!" Jecht slurred. "We're hunted men, might as well live it to the fullest while we still can…!"

"I don't believe it!" Auron cried and turned to Braska,"Can't we just tie him to a tree and gag him 'till he clears his head?"

Braska laughed. "That won't do, the shoopuf will leave by nightfall."

"The hwhat?"

"The shoopuf," Braska repeated. "That should be a sight to see for a metropolitan like you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As the men reached the shoopuf launching wharf at the North Bank of the Moonflow, Braska gestured towards the large swirly-trunked creature.

"That's a shoopuf!"

Jecht looked up. At that very moment, the shoopuf turned around, making the ground shake a little under its heavy feet. Then, out of the blue, the startled Jecht squared off against the animal.

"What'd I tell you?" he slurred. "You never know what they'll next send our way! Easy, guys, I've got this…!"

With that, Jecht dashed at the shoopuf and stabbed its side with his sword, much to the shock of both Braska and Auron and the Hypello nearby.

"J-Jecht…!" Braska and Auron exclaimed in one voice.

"Whatsh you zink you're doing?" the Hypello cried. "No, no, no, no, ish very bad, yesh!"

Braska and Auron hurried to tear Jecht away from the agitated shoopuf.

"Jecht, it's okay!" Braska tried to calm him down. "It's a shoopuf, not a fiend!"

"This is just great…" Auron muttered. "Jecht, snap out of it!"

"My shoopuf! Shomeone protect my shoopuf!"

"Arrgghhh!" Jecht roared as the desperately tried to plunge another stab into the thick skin of the shoopuf.

With some difficulty, Braska and Auron finally managed to convince the drunken Jecht that the shoopuf was not a fiend sent to kill them. Braska hurried to apologize to the Hypello while Auron kept an eye on Jecht.

"My sincerest apologies," Braska said, bowing profusely. "Please excuse my friend, this is the first time he's seen a shoopuf."

The summoner emptied a bagful of money on his hand.

"Here, take this, to pay for the damages."

The Hypello accepted the money with slight hesitation.

"Ahem. I undershtand. However, the shoopuf is badly injshured and you will have to wait shome time before you can board anotzer."

"You're letting us ride another shoopuf despite all this?" Braska asked in amazement. "I don't know how to thank you!"

"Oh, I know who you are," the Hypello responded. "Lord Brashka, zat eccshentric shummoner from Bevelle… witzh an even more eccshentric guardian, it would sheem. You're welcome on board sho long ash you promishe to defeat Shin and bring a long, long Calm to Shpira."

"I promise," Braska swore.

During the ride on the shoopuf, Jecht was asleep, Braska and Auron still rather speechless.

"Before he passed out," Braska finally broke the heavy silence, "he said he was sorry, and mumbled something about letting us down. I think he learned a lesson."

"Well I should certainly hope so!" Auron exclaimed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As they reached the South Bank, Jecht woke up, and the three of them continued on their way. Shortly, they decided to rest by the moonlily pond. Jecht lay down on the grass to mope in silence, but Auron took out his recording sphere and slowly moved the frame from Braska to Jecht, much to the annoyance of the latter.

"What are you shooting me for?" Jecht asked irritably.

"So you don't do anything stupid again," Auron declared. "I can't believe you attacked that shoopuf. Lord Braska had to pay the handler for damages from his own travel money."

"I said I was sorry," Jecht reminded. "It's never gonna happen again! I promise!"

"Ah, a promise? Which you'll forget come tomorrow!"

"Auron, please," Braska laughed. "He did apologize. He knows he was wrong."

"That's it," Jecht said, standing up and walking beside Braska to the waterfront, "Only thing I drink from now on is shoopuf milk!"

"You're sure?" Braska asked.

"We're on a journey to fight Sin and save Spira, right?" Jecht said. "If I keep screwin' up… and… making a fool of myself… my wife and kid are never gonna forgive me."

"That's on the record," said Auron and switched off the sphere.

_Even if it weren't…I'm pretty sure I would've kept that promise. I hadn't been truly embarrassed for years… even if I'd probably had every reason to be… but after the shoopuf disaster, I was ready to sink into the ground with shame. And before I realized it, I had voiced out loud my greatest fear. _

_Second greatest. The greatest was… that I'd never get to see them again. _

"Well then, shall we be going?" Braska suggested.

"Yeah, let's go," Jecht nodded.


	6. An Ally of Sin

Chapter 6

From the Moonflow, Jecht, Braska and Auron fought their way through the forest path to the Djose Temple.

"Hey, how many temples left?" Jecht asked impatiently.

"After this one, two," Braska replied. "Three, if you count the Zanarkand Dome."

"We don't have no Dome in Zanarkand!" Jecht informed.

"Well, we have," Auron shot back and entered the temple, Jecht ad Braska following in his wake.

Before going into the Trials, the three of them visited both of the adjoining rooms, and to their surprise found a familiar fellow summoner party in one of them. Eidel was kneeling on the floor, and Gordan was asleep, resting his head on her lap. He was injured. Eidel raised her eyes to reveal a face that spoke of newly swept away tears.

"What… what do you want?" she asked in a choky voice.

Braska shook his head.

"Whoever is behind this… should not be shown mercy."

"Just how long has he been lying like that?" Jecht asked in amazement. "You guys must've been miles and miles ahead of us!"

"...He's been," Eidel whispered, "he's been like this for a day now. We haven't even been to the Chamber yet. On our way here, we encountered a poisonous fiend, and… I was careless. The temple attendant said he will live, but… I don't know when he'll have enough strength to perform the Trials. I don't understand… why is someone trying to kill us?"

"…Looks like you two have been through even more than we have," Braska said quietly.

"Hmph," Jecht snorted. "Must've thought us old geezers would die easy."

"Anyway," Eidel said, "you shouldn't be wasting your time on us. There's nothing you can do to help, after all. Just get on with your journey, we'll catch up to you before you know it."

"…Sadly, she is right," Auron agreed.

The three of them started to leave, when the young guardian addressed them once more.

"Oh, there is one thing you can do. We never did finish off that vicious deformation of a plant, so… if you happen to see it, just… chop those threads off its body and rip the rest apart!"

"…That, we shall," Braska promised.

"…Thank you," Eidel said and lowered her eyes to the fast sleeping Gordan.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I feel sorry for that girl," Braska said at the hall. "So strong – yet so fragile."

"Yeah, and the boy is nothing _but_ fragile," Jecht snorted.

"He is not fragile," Auron said sternly. "You heard what Lord Jyscal said – they've been constantly ambushed ever since they left Bevelle. This was bound to happen sooner or later."

"…I guess you're right," Jecht admitted, scratching his neck.

"And if we're not careful," Braska warned, "something like this is bound to happen to us as well."

"Not if I can help it!" Jecht declared.

"Well, we should take extreme care," Auron reminded.

They then entered and performed the Cloister of Trials, once again to arrive at the Chamber of the Fayth. Braska entered.

"Hey, Auron," Jecht then began, "This maniac going after the summoners… could he be some kinda ally of Sin? I mean, if he wants summoners dead… that must mean he wants Sin to live, right?"

"…Some people say that Sin doesn't want to live at all," Auron responded. "That it is, in a way, programmed to kill – and all the while, wants nothing but to be released."

"Really? Wow, then it must be pretty frustrated by now, after nineteen years."

"…That's right," Auron said, then continuing after a pause, "Of course, that doesn't make your theory any less valid. Someone obviously wants Sin to live on – someone that might well consider himself an ally of Sin."

"But Sin might feel differently?"

"…Yes. I'm not trying to justify the atrocities that Sin does in any way," Auron clarified, "but a part of me has always believed that they might not be totally voluntary."

"Hmm. Never thought of that," Jecht said.

Some time later, Braska staggered out of the Chamber once again, and Jecht extended his hand to him. This time, Auron did too. Braska smiled, and stood up with their help.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As the men exited the Trials and walked into the hall, Jecht suggested, "Hey, should we wish good luck to Eidel and Gordan before we leave?"

"Good idea," Braska agreed.

They cracked the door to the adjoining room, but as they saw Eidel pressed up against the sleeping Gordan with bitter tears streaming down her cheeks, they eventually decided not to enter.

The men then set off to start fighting their way towards the Mushroom Rock. Hours later, at the end of the road, they were greeted by a large, poisonous plant fiend.

"Look!" Auron exclaimed, pointing ahead.

"So you're responsible for Lord Gordan's current condition…" Braska said and lifted his staff.

"Bring it on, you rotten piece of weed!" Jecht yelled.

The three of them fought and defeated the giant Mandragora. Even after the fatal blow had been dealt, Jecht found himself whacking the creature with his sword and chopping off its lesser threads.

"That'll teach you to poison my friends!"

"It's a shame that this fiend can't talk and tell us who sent it," Auron sighed.

"That's probably why our enemy is using fiends," Braska pointed out.

"Argh!" Jecht grunted. "If only he'd show his face, I swear…"

"…He will eventually," Auron said. "Now, let's go."

The three of them continued on to the Mushroom Rock. A large group of people seemed to be assembling near the shore, and as the men fought their way towards them, Braska soon recognized them.

"The Crusaders…"

"Eh? Who?" Jecht asked.

"The Crusaders, a group of volunteers sworn to battle Sin," Auron clarified. "They may not have what it takes to defeat it, but they've driven Sin away from towns and villages numerous times."

"Hm."

Noticing the three men, a familiar beautiful lady approached them.

"Lord Braska," Indira greeted. "We meet again."

"…Indeed."

"I heard about the incidents that have hindered your journey," she continued. "I am most delighted to find you still in good health."

"Yes," Braska said, "but I'm afraid Lord Gordan has been less fortunate."

"Oh?"

"He's resting at the Djose Temple," Auron said, "suffering from poisoning. We defeated the fiend that did that to him, but we cannot reverse what damage has already been bestowed."

"Will he live?" Indira asked.

"Yes, but it will take time," Braska replied.

"…I was going to offer you my help, but now I think it best to go to Djose and make sure that Lord Gordan and Lady Eidel will soon be on the road again," Indira declared.

Jecht snickered.

"She didn't seem particularly taken with you though, the first time you met. Beware the wrath of a jealous woman!"

"I'm sorry?"

"…Never mind him," Auron cut in. "Incidentally… why are the Crusaders gathered here, my lady?"

"I've recently been assisting them as well," Indira replied. "We just finished our emergency drill."

"You're… admirably active for a bigwig," Jecht said.

"I've never been able to just stand by and watch people be hurt. That's why I became Lord Ohalland's guardian twenty years ago… and that's why I now strive to help Spira in every way I can."

Braska nodded approvingly.

"For that, we are grateful."

"I should be on my way now," Indira said. "Farewell, Lord Braska, Sir Auron, Sir Jecht. I hope we meet again."

With that, the maestress went on her way. A few of the Crusaders soon approached them.

"Lord Braska! I'm so glad you're still journeying!" one of them rejoiced. "We keep hearing all these awful news about summoners being attacked."

"That's why Lady Indira proposed an emergency drill – if we should ever face a situation where we had to battle Sin directly," another said.

"Please don't misunderstand," a third one said, "we still believe in you. It's just… if you ever were to…"

Braska shook his head, "…No, I understand."

"We wish you a safe journey, Lord Braska."

"Please defeat Sin and bring the Calm to us!"

"I will," Braska promised.

A moment of silence passed. Suddenly, Jecht glanced over Braska's shoulder at the sea ahead, and his face drained of colour.

"Uhh… speaking of Sin…"

Everyone turned to look where he was looking, only to see Sin swimming towards the shore, once again bringing dark clouds and a wildly raging hurricane with it.

"Sin!" the Crusaders screamed in one voice.

"Don't panic, don't panic! We'll fight!" one of them declared.

"As will we!" announced Auron.

Jecht, Braska, Auron and the Crusaders all fought with relentless spirit and valour, but Sin fended off their attacks with ease, serenely swimming closer and closer. Some of the Crusaders soon began to evacuate, others continued to fight in vain. Jecht, Braska and Auron exchanged frightened, but composed looks. Soon, they were all caught up in the chaos, and everything became a blur of lightning, water and rampant wind…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"_Look what you've done now," Tidus' voice whispered bitterly. "You abandoned us, and now Mommy won't stop crying."_

"_No!" Jecht yelled. "I didn't abandon you, Sin took me away!"_

"…_I don't believe you," Tidus said._

"_Fine, then don't, you stupid brat!"_

_Tidus turned away from his father and started whimpering quietly. _

"_Now who's crying?" Jecht gloated._

_Tidus mumbled something silently, but Jecht couldn't hear him._

"_Eh? Speak up!"_

_Tidus turned around and opened his mouth, but just as he shouted out something, Jecht could no longer hear him as the dream vanished._

_Not for a second did I think we'd live. My greatest fear had become reality, and I silently said goodbye to my wife and son before everything blacked out. But I guess I was going ahead of myself. I forgot that it takes more than an overgrown dolphin to finish off any of us three hardheads. _

"Ughhh…" Jecht groaned, slowly opening his eyes.

Still half-conscious, Jecht could discern the faint image of a woman standing on a cliff far away, watching as Sin left the shore. When he next opened his eyes, the woman was gone – and so was Sin.

Jecht sat up, grunting and stretching his neck. He looked around to see Auron lying just steps away from him. He stood up and hurried to wake him.

"Auron!" Jecht shook him by the shoulder, "Hey, come on, wake up."

Auron let out a grunt and opened his eyes.

"Ahh…"

"You still in one piece? Bones broken? No?" Jecht inquired.

Auron quickly sat up and took a look around.

"Where's Braska?"

Jecht looked around as well, but the summoner was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, great…" muttered Auron and stood up.

Only then did the two become aware of the horrible sight surrounding them: hundreds of Crusaders' bodies lying all over the Mushroom Rock.

"Hey, not cool, man…" Jecht said.

"How horrible…" Auron whispered.

For a while, the two guardians stood there silently, unable to move or say anything.

"…We have to find Lord Braska quick, so he can perform the sending," Auron then said.

"Eh? The what?"

"You'll see!" Auron said and went ahead.

Jecht and Auron looked all over the Mushroom Rock for Braska, finally to find him near the elevator, unconscious. Auron dashed to him.

"Lord Braska! Lord Braska!"

"To think Sin actually whisked him this far away…" Jecht mumbled.

"Lord Braska!" Auron cried in desperation. "I beg you, please wake up! Lord Braska! _Lord Braska!_"

Auron shook him to and fro frantically, until the summoner finally began to show signs of being alive.

"Ah…"

"Praise be to Yevon!" Auron sighed in relief.

"Auron…" Braska whispered.

"Are you alright, my lord?" Auron inquired.

"..Yes," Braska assured him and sat up.

"Sir, I hate to rush you, but we need you to perform the sending," Auron informed.

Braska stared at him.

"…You don't mean… the Crusaders…"

Auron just looked away.

"…I understand," Braska nodded. "Take me to them."

Jecht and Auron led Braska to where the Crusaders lay dead. Braska sighed sadly, then, after a while, took out his staff and began to perform a peculiar dance.

"That… ain't gonna bring them back, is it?" Jecht asked Auron.

"…Quite the opposite," Auron replied. "It allows them to travel to the Farplane and be granted eternal rest. Every so often, the souls of those who died in vain linger around in our world and become fiends."

"Fiends?" Jecht echoed. "What a fate."

"…Yes," Auron said, then continuing after a pause,"However… sometimes such souls are able to keep their human form and continue living as if their death had been cancelled altogether."

"Seriously?"

Auron nodded.

"If one has an especially strong attachment to this world… or especially strong regrets about dying… it's not impossible."

"So what then?" Jecht snorted. "They just live on forever?"

Auron shook his head, "No, not forever. They normally try to fix whatever they regretted most when they died – keep a promise, avenge a loved one, say goodbye to their family. Once this is done, they are ready to move on to the next world."

"…So what you're saying is," Jecht summed up, "right now, as we speak, there're dead people walkin' among us, pretending to be alive?"

"…We call those people 'the unsent'."

Jecht studied the grave expression on Auron's face. Braska was now finished, and walked back to them.

"…It is done."

Auron nodded.

"We should keep going. What we witnessed here was appalling, but we mustn't lose heart."

"…You're right," Braska agreed.

With that, the three men set off to leave the blood-stained Mushroom Rock.

_Regrets about dying, huh? Really makes a man think. How many of those Crusaders had regrets, and would they have kept them in this world 'till they had the chance to put things right? _

_And what if it were me? Or Auron? Was either of us ready to die yet?_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The three of them fought their way from the rock to the Mi'ihen Highroad, all the way to the next travel agency. Jecht stopped at the chocobo corral to stare at the yellow birds in amazement.

"Those are some big birds," he commented.

"Those are chocobos," Braska said, "a popular form of transportation for the weary traveler."

"Sobriety becomes you, Jecht," Auron joked. "You haven't even tried to kill any yet."

Braska laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny, Auron," Jecht muttered.

The men then entered the travel agency, immediately spotting a familiar face.

"Mr. Rin!" Braska greeted. "We meet again."

"Lord Braska, what a pleasant surprise," Rin greeted. "I just heard about Sin's attack at the Mushroom Rock – most regrettable news."

"…Indeed."

"I am so happy to find you well that I will let you stay here tonight free of charge," Rin declared. "Of course, the same applies to any items and accessories you wish to purchase."

"Why, thank you very much!"

"No problem. Thank you for having lived to thank me."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the morning, the three of them assembled outside.

"Well then, let's go," Auron said.

Jecht, however, was distracted by a young Al Bhed girl by the corral.

"That girl looks troubled. Should we ask her what's wrong?"

Braska and Auron turned to look at the girl.

"Jecht, we're well delayed as it is," Auron reminded.

"Come on, it's the right thing to do!"

"Jecht…"

Jecht ignored him and approached the girl.

"Hey, something the matter?"

The girl turned around.

"I heard a giant fiend has been spotted in this area," she explained, "a fiend that attacks chocobos. I can't possibly move all these chocobos by myself, so I have to keep watch over them and fight the fiend if I must."

"That's no job for a pretty little thing like you," Jecht announced. "Step aside, me and my buddies'll take out that pest for you."

"You will? Oh, thank you so much!"

With that, the girl left the corral and retired inside the agency.

"Jecht, it'll be a waste of time," Auron shouted from afar. "We don't know when and if that fiend will appear."

"Shut up and get your butts here!" Jecht commanded.

After half an hour of waiting for the fiend to appear, Auron started recording in boredom.

"A giant fiend that attacks chocobos…" Braska mumbled.

"Hmph. What's it waiting for? Hey! Come out and fight!" Jecht demanded.

"I told you this was a waste of time," Auron sighed.

"Hey, come on!" Jecht turned to face the frame. "It's the right thing to do! Everyone's depending on us. Besides, it's good practice."

Auron laughed.

"I guess you're right."

"Well, then…" Braska began, when the chocobo eater suddenly jumped out of nowhere right next to Auron, knocking him over.

"There it is!" Jecht yelled. "Auron! Let's get 'im!"

"Right!"

The men fought and brought down the chocobo eater, much to the delight of the Al Bhed girl and Rin.

"Thank you so much! We're in your debt!" the girl rejoiced.

"Very impressive, gentlemen, very impressive," Rin complimented.

"Nah," Jecht laughed, "could've done the same blindfolded! Right, Braska?"

Braska laughed.

"Although we have little to offer you as a thank-you now that I already provided you with a free night's stay and items," Rin said. "Unless – you wish to ride to Luca on chocobos?"

"What say you?" Braska inquired from his guardians.

One look at the excitement on Jecht's face was enough to tell his companions they'd accept, and the three of them climbed on the chocobos and set off towards Luca.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Close to the middle of the road, Jecht found himself preoccupied with something.

"So Rin and that girl … they're Al Bhed, huh? Wonder what Yevon hates them for. They seem alright to me."

"…Yevon's teachings say that Sin was brought to this world as a punishment for our use of machina," Auron explained. "The Al Bhed rejected this belief and continued using them, and were soon cast outside the Yevon clergy."

"What was so bad about using machina? No one seems to mind 'em back in Zanarkand."

"During the Machina War almost a thousand years ago, machina were used as powerful weapons," Braska clarified. "After the war ended in Bevelle's defeat of Zanarkand… that's when Sin first appeared."

"Zanarkand was defeated by Bevelle?" Jecht echoed.

"That's what the legends say," Braska replied.

"So, uh… I don't get it," Jecht said. "Sin was born as a punishment for the use of machina as weapons of war – or for the fact that there was a war?"

Braska and Auron exchanged puzzled looks.

"Come to think of it…" Auron began.

"That's actually an excellent question, Jecht," said Braska.

Reaching the stone steps leading down to the city of Luca, the three of them handed over their chocobos to the attendant waiting nearby, then proceeded to enter the city.


	7. A Race to Be Won

Chapter 7

As Jecht, Braska and Auron walked down the stone steps into the city of Luca, Jecht began to recollect where he had first heard the city's name.

"Luca… didn't those kids in Bevelle mention this place?"

"Luca is known for its great blitzball stadium and invincible home team, the Goers," Braska said. "Want to ditch the pilgrimage for a while and watch a game or two?"

"Now you're talkin'!" Jecht shook his fist in excitement. "Heh… invincible home team, huh? They'd be toast against us Abes."

"You might just get the chance to show them what you're made of," Braska continued. "The Grand Blitzball Tournament is in two weeks, and many teams are recruiting new players. They will let strangers into the pool to play with them in practice matches, and evaluate their skill during the game."

"Sorry, I'm not looking to join a new team," Jecht responded bluntly.

"You could still play and see if you receive an offer."

"Heh! Sounds fun enough. Let's go."

Nearing the blitzball stadium, Braska remembered something else of interest, "Lord Ohalland and his guardians used to play blitzball too, you know."

"They any good?" Jecht asked.

"The Kilika Beasts were at the peak of their success while those three were on the team."

"Hmph. Not bad."

"Lord Ohalland's decision to become a summoner came as a shock to the team," Auron added, "especially when it meant losing not only one, but three of their best players."

"Wait a sec," Jecht said, "wasn't that Indira lady one of his guardians? She used to blitz?"

"Indeed she did," Auron confirmed.

"Huh. Never would've guessed. "

At the stadium, the three of them sat on three free seats, as near to the pool as possible.

"It's the Kilika Beasts against the Luca Goers," Braska observed. "The Beasts still seem to be short of one player."

"I guess that's my cue, then!" Jecht said and swam into the pool.

The blitzball was placed in the middle of the pool to kick off the match, and Jecht jerked his thumb at his companions in the audience.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Would you look at this, ladies and gentlemen!" the sportscaster exclaimed. "A mystery man playing for the Beasts makes the Goers look like complete amateurs! Wait… no, I do believe that is Sir Jecht, guardian to Lord Braska from Bevelle! Is he planning to abandon this controversial summoner and join the Kilika Beasts as their new star player?"

The audience cheered at the Beasts' surprise victory.

"Are you?" a Beast asked Jecht in excitement.

"Sorry guys," Jecht laughed. "Not today."

"Aw, bummer!"

"Let us know if you change your mind!" another player shouted after Jecht as he swam back to Braska and Auron.

"That was fantastic, Jecht," Braska praised.

"Hm. Looks like you're not all talk," Auron admitted.

OR

"And the Goers take a narrow victory!" the sportscaster announced. "Even the stupendous moves of the Beasts' reinforcement weren't enough to turn the tide! I hope we'll be seeing him with the team again in two weeks, for this calls for a revenge match, folks!"

The audience cheered at the Goers' expected victory.

"The place is yours if you want it," a Beast said to Jecht.

"Thanks," Jecht laughed, "but no thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Let us know if you change your mind!" another player shouted after Jecht as he swam back to Braska and Auron.

"I'm thoroughly impressed, Jecht," Braska praised.

"You know your blitz, that's for sure," Auron admitted.

"Want to linger around for a couple of more games?" Braska then asked.

"Sure, why not!" Jecht agreed. "It's been a long time since I watched other people play." He then turned to Auron, "Hey, Auron! Think you could get those games on tape?"

"Oh… alright."

"Thanks."

At that very moment, Braska looked behind himself as he felt two pairs of eyes on his back. Much to his surprise, he saw the high priest Aldric and his daughter Adanna watching the game a few rows away. He turned towards Auron, but didn't want to interrupt his recording, and remained silent about their presence. Next time he turned to look, they were leaving the stadium.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When the games were finished, the men set off to take a tour in the city of Luca. As they came to the dock, Auron started recording.

"Hey, Auron! Did you get that last match?" Jecht asked.

"Yeah," Auron replied. "But I don't understand why you wanted me to. Didn't you say you have blitzball in your Zanarkand?"

"Not a sportsman, are ya?" Jecht snorted.

"Working on your form?" Braska asked playfully.

"My form don't need no work," Jecht declared. "I'm the great Jecht. It's for my kid."

"Your son plays blitzball?"

"Yeah," Jecht replied lazily, "and he wants to beat his old man bad. Once, I told him to give it up. He didn't speak to me for a week."

After a pause, he continued, "Wonder what he's doing now. I hope he got bigger and put on some muscle."

Auron walked closer to the suddenly preoccupied Jecht, still holding up the recording sphere.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" Jecht snapped. "Stop shooting!"

Auron switched off the sphere.

"So… your son is following in his father's footsteps," Braska mused, then sighed and switched to a quieter tone. "Oh, how I hope the same won't be true for Yuna."

"Come again?" Jecht said.

"No… I shouldn't say that. It's her life. It's her decision."

"Hey. Who you talkin' to?" Jecht yelled.

"Oh, my apologies," Braska laughed. "Chiefly myself, I suppose."

" Riiiight. So, where to next?"

"That boat over there leaves for Kilika in an hour," Braska informed, pointing at a boat nearby. "The second last temple is located there. After that, we're taking another boat to the Isle of Besaid."

Hearing these words, Auron suddenly seemed to sink deep into thought, and turned away with an absent look on his face.

"We still gotta wait an hour?" Jecht complained.

"I'm afraid so," Braska said apologetically. "Shall we go and have dinner in the café?"

"…Actually, my lord," Auron cut in, "there's something I've been meaning to ask you for some time now."

"Ah, so you're finally ready?" Braska said.

"Jecht, could you give us a minute?" Auron requested.

"Sure thing. I'll be at the café," Jecht said and went on his way.

"So… shoot away, my friend," Braska urged.

"…To tell the truth," Auron began with a slight laugh, "I had forgotten about the whole thing. But now that I remember… I'm sorry, but I feel obliged to ask."

"…Go on."

Auron took a deep breath.

"…Only hours before we left Bevelle… I overheard the priest and his daughter talking. They… they said you were seen entering the Cloister of Trials the previous night, not emerging until the sunrise. My lord… is this true?"

Braska looked Auron hard in the eye, completely silent for a moment.

"…Yes," he finally replied.

Auron's face drained of colour.

"Yes, that is correct," Braska repeated.

"But…! I don't understand!" Auron exclaimed. "You said you had received your first aeon years ago! You… you told me you were a summoner! You were even able to regain your status in the temple by becoming a summoner! I… I cannot believe that you only visited the Fayth a day before leaving on your pilgrimage!"

"Auron…" Braska began calmly.

"And it's not even about the status!" Auron continued in utter shock and astonishment. "What if Sin had turned up at the coast of Bevelle a day before it did? Without your aeon, how would you have defended your hometown, or protected your daughter? You have never learned magic and are certainly no swordsman!"

"Auron, listen…" Braska tried again.

" Even though the temple turned its back against you," Auron cut him off, "many people in Bevelle trusted you, and admired you! And all along, you had nothing to protect them with!"

Auron stopped to pant in his upsurge of emotion.

"Auron…" Braska said quietly. "You didn't let me finish. I…"

"Hey!"

At that very moment, they heard running steps from the town's direction, and turned to see a distressed Jecht sprinting towards them.

"I've no idea who those two are but I reckon they mean trouble!"

Following in his wake came the high priest of Bevelle, his daughter, and a pair of soldiers.

"Sir…" Auron spluttered in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Aldric smirked.

"I've come to arrest Summoner Braska."

Jecht and Auron gasped in disbelief, but Braska remained his usual composed self.

"Why?" the summoner asked plainly.

"For having maliciously deceived the Yevon clergy for three years," Aldric replied, "posing as a summoner."

"What?" Jecht exclaimed.

"I have not posed as a summoner," Braska stated coolly. "I became a summoner three years ago."

Auron looked hard at him.

"Is that right?" the high priest inquired scornfully. "Then how do you explain the fact that you were seen entering the Cloister of Trials a day before you left Bevelle on your pilgrimage?"

"...I am not denying that I did," Braska responded.

"And why would you have entered the Trials for any other reason than to pray in the Chamber of the Fayth for your first aeon?" Aldric pressed on.

As Braska didn't respond within the next two seconds, the priest gestured at the soldiers, "Seize him."

"Wait, hold on!" Auron cried, blocking the soldiers' way. "Adanna, why are you with them?"

The girl remained silent.

"Step aside, Auron," Aldric commanded.

The soldiers shoved Auron out of their way, but Jecht was next to protest.

"Now wait a sec! Braska here is on a journey to beat Sin and save us all! What does it matter when he became a summoner? You can't go throwing him in jail now!"

The priest sneered, "Now I'm getting lectured by his drunken guardian from Zanarkand…"

The soldiers laughed.

"Besides," Adanna said, "it is said that only the souls of the truthful will acquire the power to vanquish Sin."

"Okay, so that rules you out," Jecht shot back.

"I've had enough of this nonsense," Aldric said dryly. "Seize them all!"

And so the three of them found themselves squaring off against the high priest, his daughter, and the two soldiers. The soldiers fell easily, but Aldric and Adanna were considerably tougher. As it turned out, both of them knew some very powerful spells, and the three men had to go all out matching them with physical attacks. In the end, they were able to turn the tide to their favour, but suddenly became aware that the boat behind them was already starting to leave.

"Hey, we're gonna miss that boat!" Jecht exclaimed.

The three of them hurried to leap on the already moving boat to Kilika.

"You can only run so far, you fools!" the furious Aldric shouted after them.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_I only had a vague idea of what was going on, but not for a moment did I doubt Braska's words when he told the priest he had not lied to anyone. There was something about the guy that just made you believe in him – no matter how many puffed-up pastors in rainbow dresses were telling you the contrary. _

_Heck, I bet even the priest knew he was just foolin' himself. _

"So… now someone is trying to kill _and_ capture us," Braska sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, sir," Auron began, then realizing what he was saying, "or… is it?"

"Auron, you heard what I said to the priest," Braska replied. "I became a summoner three years ago, when Shayna passed away. I have not deceived the temple in any way."

"Then… why? Why did you enter the Trials that night?"

Braska opened his mouth to answer, but then changed his mind and turned away.

"Lord Braska, you have to tell me," Auron demanded. "I'm your guardian!"

Braska turned back to face him.

"Right you are, Auron. I have to tell you sooner or later. Until then… I'm going to have to ask you to trust me."

"But, sir…"

With that, Braska walked off.

"Lord Braska…"

"Let it go, Auron," Jecht cut in, "he ain't gonna just change his mind and tell you."

"…What is he hiding? And why?" Auron mumbled.

"Oh, so you do believe him?"

"Of course I believe him!" Auron exclaimed, sounding almost offended. "I've known Lord Braska for years. I could scarcely believe he had lied to me to begin with."

"Can't say I've known him even close to that long… but I trust him too," Jecht said.

"And I guess it's now our job as guardians to get him safely to Zanarkand," Auron declared, "no matter who goes against us."

"Right!"

A little later on, Jecht went to talk to the preoccupied Braska.

"…I'm sorry, Jecht," Braska apologized as soon as he felt his guardian's presence, "I never meant for our journey to turn out like it has."

"Come on, chin up, man," Jecht said carefreely. "So some buffoons think you're a fraud. Big deal."

Braska turned to face him with a surprised expression.

"Hey, we know better," Jecht laughed.

Braska nodded.

"…Thank you, Jecht."

A moment of silence passed, and Jecht walked beside Braska to the edge of the boat.

"…I wonder if I've offended Auron," Braska then said.

"Nah," Jecht said. "I bet he's wondering the same thing about you."

"…The accusations may have been false, but he wasn't in the wrong in doubting me," Braska said. "Indeed… he showed remarkable sense of justice and fortitude of heart."

"So uh… you guys go way back, then?" Jecht asked after another pause.

"Auron and I met twelve years ago, at the Bevelle Temple," Braska replied. "I was training to be a priest, and he was training to be a warrior monk. We would often run into each other, poke fun at our instructors, dream of traveling out of Bevelle one day… We also shared a love for the Al Bhed, who had shown kindness to both of us in the past."

"Bet your instructors didn't approve of that," Jecht snorted.

"No, they did not," Braska laughed. "But that didn't stop us from finishing our training and becoming respected men in the clergy."

Jecht gave an amused laughter.

"Yes, those days are now long gone," Braska said. "But I can't say I miss them. All those strict regulations… doing everything by the book."

"Yech!"

Braska laughed.

"I figured you would understand."

"So… what happened then?" Jecht asked.

"Arriving in Kilika Port in two minutes!" the captain announced before Braska could reply.The two of them turned to look ahead to see Kilika Island drawing near.

"I'll tell you another time," Braska promised.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The three of them disembarked at the Kilika Port, Jecht seeing the village for the first time.

"You never told me this was such a puny village!"

"Sorry to disappoint you," Braska laughed.

"We should hurry and finish our business here," Auron reminded. "The priest and his men will be right behind us."

"Right. Let's go."

As they talked with the townspeople, it soon became evident that some of them were already aware of the events in Luca. When they then continued on to the jungle, it didn't really come as a surprise that the soldiers stopped them.

"Halt! The three of you are not welcome in the sacred Kilika Temple!"

"Is that so?" Jecht snorted. "We're going anyway."

"Not through us, you're not!"

The three of them quickly took the soldiers down, but as they continued on, more of them soon appeared. By the time they reached the temple, they had already defeated what felt like half a legion.

"Sheesh! Gimme a break!" Jecht muttered.

"Word travels as fast as ever among Yevonites," Auron sighed.

"Come on, let's go get this over with," Jecht said frustratedly.

They entered the temple and made their way into the Cloister of Trials, once again to arrive at the Chamber of the Fayth. Braska nodded at his guardians and entered.

"I'm worried," Auron sighed.

"Yeah," Jecht said, "who woulda thought people'd be going out of their way to keep us from saving Spira?"

Auron shook his head, "Not me. Not after nineteen years of pain and suffering."

"What's it cost them to just let us journey?" Jecht grunted.

"Only their pride…" Auron mumbled. "They will be rid of Braska in any event."

"Eh? Come again?"

"…Nothing."

By and by, Braska staggered his way out of the chamber, and the three of them started to head back.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As they walked the stairs down to the Great Hall, it was almost too quiet.

"I don't like the feel of this," Auron said, looking around himself. "Let's get out of here."

Much to their surprise, they found the yard just as quiet as the inside of the temple. Not letting his guard drop, Auron kept on looking around nervously. Suddenly, they saw two figures coming into sight from the stone steps, but to their relief soon recognized them as a familiar summoner party.

"Lord Gordan, it is good to see you recovered," Braska said in delight.

Only then did the men notice that the two of them seemed uneasy and almost angry. Then, out of the blue, Eidel drew her weapon, and Gordan quickly followed her example.

"Not you too…!" Jecht cried.

"But why?" Braska asked.

"…It was you all along, wasn't it?" Eidel said gravely. "Whenever we were attacked, you were never far… not once."

"Why would we try to kill you?" Jecht yelled. "There's no competition among summoners!"

Eidel snorted, brandishing her sword at Braska.

"I know he's not really a summoner."

"Know, or heard a baseless rumour?" Auron asked sternly.

"…I do not wish to fight you," Braska said calmly. "You two have been through enough as it is."

"…Indeed," Gordan said bitterly. "It's time we put an end to it."

Eidel and Gordan were both extremely skilled fighters, and the battle proved to be very even. In the end, it was only their numbers that finally gave Jecht, Braska and Auron the advantage, and allowed them to best their young opponents.

"This is the only time I've ever hurt you, I promise," Braska assured Eidel and Gordan as they panted on their knees, exhausted by the battle.

Eidel nodded.

"I… I believe you."

After a pause, she continued, "I'm sorry. I guess I just needed someone to blame for all this."

"And deep down," Gordan said, "neither of us really believed those rumours."

"…You're right," Eidel said to Jecht, "there should be no competition between summoners. I confess I tried to compete with you. I wanted to be the best guardian out there, to be the first to reach Zanarkand and bring the Calm after nineteen years."

She added laughing," Basically, I wanted to beat you."

Braska extended his hand to Eidel to help her to her feet.

"Your pilgrimage isn't over, you know."

"…Yeah," the young guardian nodded, taking his hand. "We've still ways to go."

"Then let us not keep you any longer."

"…Thank you, Lord Braska, Sir Auron, Sir Jecht," Gordan said warmly.

With that, the two of them set off towards the temple. Braska, Jecht and Auron gazed after them.

"Those kids… they've never seen a Calm in their lifetime, have they?" Jecht said quietly.

"No, they're too young," Auron said.

Braska gave a sad smile.

"…Perhaps there is a race to be won after all."


	8. Listen to My Story

_Note: I have left untranslated the occasional lines in Al Bhed. Please consult Rin's Quick and Easy Al Bhed Translator for the English translation._

_occasionee_

Chapter 8

From the temple, Jecht, Braska and Auron made their way back to the Kilika Port. It took them a while to find a ship owner that was willing to take them aboard, but in the end they succeeded, and embarked on the plain, wooden boat bound for Besaid.

Aboard the boat, Jecht started recording as Braska and Auron gazed off across the sea.

"After you get that aeon from Besaid… Where're we going?" Jecht asked Braska.

"Back the way we came," Auron replied in his stead. "Then we go north from Bevelle and climb Mt. Gagazet."

"Beyond it lies… Zanarkand," Braska said.

"Zanarkand, huh?" Jecht echoed. "It's been in ruins for a thousand years, right?"

"So the legends say," replied Auron, walking closer. "No one knows for sure. It still could be your Zanarkand."

"Thanks for trying, Auron," Jecht said bluntly and turned off the sphere.

Later, Braska recorded as Jecht sat on the edge of the boat, deep in thought.

"I thought if I went with you guys I might find a way to go back," Jecht sighed. "But it's not that easy."

"I'm sorry," Braska said almost automatically.

"No need to apologize, Braska. It's not your fault."

Jecht stood up and continued, "I should be thinking about fighting Sin now, anyway. Zanarkand can wait. But I will find my way back!"

Braska remained silent for a while.

"Be careful, Jecht," he then urged sternly.

"Hey, I'll be alright," Jecht assured him. "You're the one that should be careful. Wouldn't want your little girl to cry."

"She'll be alright," Braska said. "She's strong, like her mother was."

He then switched off the sphere.

"So," Jecht began as Auron joined them, "the fair lady's word is just a legend now?"

Auron laughed.

"Hers and yours alike. You both claim to have been to Zanarkand, yet your testimonies differ greatly. Therefore it's fair to say that no one knows for certain."

"I see," Jecht laughed.

After a while of silence he began, "So what happened to the other guy guarding Lord Ohalland? There were two, right?"

"Right," Braska confirmed. "I can't say that I know. He could be still alive."

"I don't think the lady knows, either," added Auron. "I recall people asking her about him, and her saying that the two of them weren't so well acquainted."

"What about the lord himself, what happened to him?" Jecht asked.

This silenced both Braska and Auron.

"…What?"

"…He… he died," Braska eventually replied. "In the Calm Lands, at the end of the pilgrimage."

"Like, right after he had defeated Sin?" Jecht said in disbelief. "Talk about bad luck. The guy never got to see his own Calm."

Jecht studied Braska and Auron closely as the two of them remained silent.

_I felt as if there was something more to this tragedy, but just couldn't seem to catch on. I dunno, maybe I didn't want to catch on. Maybe they tried to tell me, and were just waiting for me to ask. But I never did._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Well, it looks like no one's here to arrest us – yet," Jecht noted as the men disembarked on Besaid Island.

"And we shouldn't wait around for that," Auron said. "Let's go."

Two boys of about 12-13 years of age were playing blitzball on the beach.

"Three, two, one…" Braska counted down playfully, gesturing at Jecht. Auron sighed.

"Hey!" Jecht greeted the boys not a nanosecond after Braska had uttered 'one'. "You lads wanna see something cool?"

One of the boys kicked him the ball.

"Show us whatcha got, mister!"

Jecht caught the ball with his feet, proceeding to perform quite a few skillful tricks with it.

"Wow…" the boys admired.

"Gee, I wish the Aurochs were that good!" the younger of the boys sighed.

"The Aurochs?" Jecht echoed.

"The local blitzball team," Braska clarified. "Remember that team in yellow who lost to the Psyches in Luca?"

"Oh… _those_ chumps," Jecht recalled. "I thought they were all amateurs."

"How much did they lose?" the older boy asked.

"Ten to zero," Jecht replied.

"Ouuucchh…" the boys groaned.

"But that's about to change, once _we_ join the team!" the older boy announced.

"Oh yeah?" Jecht laughed.

"What are your names?" Braska inquired.

"I'm Wakka," the older boy said. "This is Chappu, my lil' brother."

"Are you guys a summoner party?" Chappu asked.

"Yes, we are," Braska said.

"You'd be the second this week!" Chappu said.

"I don't suppose the first were a mild-mannered young man and a determined young woman?"

"No, it was a lady in a long dress with her brother and sister."

"Hey, want us to show you to the village?" Wakka offered.

"If you would," Braska smiled.

Wakka and Chappu led the three of them through the jungle to the Besaid village. As they reached the village gate, Auron started recording.

"Smallest heap of huts I ever seen!" Jecht commented.

"Now, that looks like a fine place to live," Braska said, then falling deep in thought. "Hmm… Auron."

"My lord?"

"When this is over… could you bring Yuna here?" he requested. "I want her to lead a life far away from this conflict."

"You have my word," Auron promised immediately. "I will bring her here."

"Thank you, Auron," Braska turned to nod at him approvingly. "You are a good friend."

"What are you guys doin'?" shouted Jecht from afar. "Let's go! I'm so hungry I could eat a shoopuf whole!"

"Sorry," Braska laughed. "Well, let's go then."

Auron turned off the sphere.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

By and by, the three of them entered the temple, Wakka and Chappu following in their wake. Inside, a girl with wavy dark hair was praying to the statues.

"Whatcha prayin', Lu?" Wakka asked carefreely, startling the girl.

"I'm praying that Sin will never attack the village again!" Lulu replied irritably.

"Come on, pray for the Aurochs to win for a change!" Chappu moaned.

"So you're fine with being crushed by Sin so long as the Aurochs win? Fine," Lulu shot back and resumed praying.

"Never mind her," Wakka said to the visitors. "Sin took her parents when she was five."

"Unlike us, she remembers a tiiiny bit 'bout them, so I guess she's taking it pretty hard, ya?" Chappu said.

"You too lost your parents?" Braska asked.

"Yeah, twelve years ago," Wakka replied. "Never got to know 'em."

Auron gave a sad, but understanding smile.

Wakka then suddenly grabbed Lulu's arm.

"Come on, Lu, you don't wanna be sitting here all day, do ya?"

"Let's go swim in the ocean!" Chappu suggested.

"H-hey, wait!" Lulu protested, but there was no stopping the boys. The three men gazed after the kids as they went on their way.

_Something told me that all these sob stories I kept hearing were just the tip of the iceberg. _

The three of them then entered the Cloister of Trials, and once again performed the puzzle to finally arrive at the Chamber of the Fayth.

"So, this is the final temple before Zanarkand," Braska said. "I want to thank you for your support, gentlemen."

"Anytime!" Jecht said cheerfully.

"My lord," Auron nodded.

Smiling at them, Braska entered the chamber.

"Hey, I've been wonderin' this for a while," Jecht began after a moment. "This song we always hear in here… what's it called?"

"The Hymn of the Fayth," Auron replied. "The Fayth itself is singing."

"Huh…"

"Something the matter?"

"It's just… I'm pretty sure I know it from Zanarkand."

"Are you sure?" Auron asked in slight disbelief.

"Yeah… I think my wife used to sing it to my son when he was about this big," Jecht said, placing his hands about twenty inches away from each other. "Might've hummed it myself, one or two times."

"…I suppose that proves that our world and yours are connected somehow."

"Yeah… 'spose it does."

The two of them remained silent until Braska staggered out of the chamber, and they proceeded to head back to the hall.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As they started to make their way back to the beach, Wakka, Chappu and Lulu met them on the forest path.

"You're leaving?" Chappu asked.

Braska nodded.

"Have a safe trip to Zanarkand, ya?" Wakka wished.

"We are counting on you," Lulu said.

"I will not let you down," Braska promised.

Smiling and waving, the kids went on their way. Braska gazed after them dreamily.

"Take good care of Yuna for me…" he whispered to himself.

At the beach, the three of them made their way to the platform, where the ship to Luca was already awaiting. Braska, however, seemed hesitant to get aboard.

"What's the matter, my lord?" Auron asked.

"I don't… I don't think we should take this ship," Braska eventually replied.

"…Why?"

"Because there is someone I need to see at least once… before this is all over."

"…Who?"

Braska raised his eyes to look up at an Al Bhed ship floating next to the boat headed for Luca. Auron sighed as he realized who the summoner meant.

"Sir, I understand how you feel, but… can anything good come out of your seeing him?"

"No, probably not," Braska replied, turning to face him. "Doesn't make it any less the right thing to do."

"I'm telling you, he will not listen to a word from you!" Auron insisted.

"At least he'll know I tried."

With this, Braska proceeded to talk to the Al Bhed men nearby.

"'He' being…?" Jecht asked.

Auron sighed.

"Seriously, who?"

"…His brother-in-law."

"E rispmo naxiacd oui du ymmuf sa ypuynt ouin creb," Braska said to the captain. "E ys..."

"E ghuf fru oui yna," the captain cut him off. "Summoner Braska vnus Bevelle, uhla synneat du dra cecdan uv Cid, uin maytan. E's kiaccehk oui fyhd du ku caa res, pid E ruba oui ghuf ruf ra vaamc ypuid oui?"

"E's ihtan hu emmiceuh eh dryd nakynt," Braska assured him.

"Kuut. Ku kad ouin kiynteyhc, fa'mm mayja essateydamo."

"E dryhg oui."

Braska returned to his guardians and nodded at them as a signal for all of them to get aboard.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So, you speak the gibberish and all," Jecht noted to Braska as they set sail to Bikanel Island. "Must've really liked your girl, huh?"

"…Indeed," Braska smiled.

"So what's the deal with the brother?" Jecht asked.

"It's a long story… and not a particularly happy one."

"Come on, out with it already!"

"Alright," Braska consented. "Well, after I had become a priest at the Bevelle Temple, I immediately started working to improve the relations between Yevonites and the Al Bhed. The temple, of course, was not too keen on the idea, but I ignored their objections and traveled to Bikanel Island to meet with Cid, the leader of the Al Bhed. He seemed suspicious of me at first, but I succeeded in winning his trust when I told him that I was not here to make them give up their ways and succumb to the Yevon order, but to learn more about them and raise mutual understanding. I also wanted to learn their language, so he let me stay for an entire month. It was during that month that I also met Shayna, his sister – the single most beautiful woman I had ever seen. We fell in love, but Shayna implored me to keep it secret, for she was certain that her brother would never approve of any association between us. Well, he learned of it eventually, and that was the end of my stay in Bikanel. I traveled back to Bevelle, taking Shayna with me. Cid was enraged, and in the end, I suppose I did more harm than good to the relations between Yevon and the Al Bhed. But I regretted nothing – I had found the love of my life. A year later, we got married and I was cast out of the Yevon clergy – an Al Bhed wife for a priest was an inexcusable infringement of the Yevon law. That was the beginning of the happiest days of my life. Shayna was soon pregnant with Yuna, and I was finally leading a life free of obligations, duties and strict regulations. When Yuna was born, it even seemed that Cid was finally ready to forgive me – we heard from a young Al Bhed man that becoming an uncle had moved him to tears, and he hoped that someday he could meet his niece.

"Then… three years ago… everything fell apart. Shayna left Bevelle for Bikanel to mend the ties with her family… but she never reached the island. Her ship was attacked by Sin, and no one was spared. I was devastated, and Cid was furious. He blamed me for her death, said that I had stolen her away and never given back. He warned me to never come near the island or his family again, or he would not be responsible for his actions. I thought the only way I could ever make amends was by becoming a summoner – but I was hesitant. In fact… I soon decided against it."

"…What made you change your mind?" Jecht asked after a while of silence.

"Something… something unexpected," Braska replied vaguely. "Anyway… I'd be most interested in hearing how you met your wife, Jecht."

"Ehh… it's not a very good story," Jecht spluttered with a distinct tone of embarrassment in his voice.

"I doubt that. Come on."

"Well, you asked for it," Jecht warned. "I first met Dalia ten years ago, when me and my team were celebrating our first tournament victory at the local bar. So we're all more or less boozed up, and spewin' some drunken gobbledygook when this girl comes up to me and asks for an…"

Jecht was abruptly cut off when they felt the boat rocking violently.

"Ahh!" Auron gasped, almost falling over.

"Hey, don't tell me…" Jecht began.

"Sin?" Braska guessed his thoughts.

At that very moment, Sin surfaced from underwater, almost toppling over the boat.

"Ah, you've got to be kidding me…" Jecht muttered.

"Sin!" the Al Bhed screamed. "Dyga lujan!"

As Sin's tail swept over them, a Sinspawn was left behind on the boat. The three of them hurried to fight it, not wanting to endanger the persistently struggling crew. The men were able to take it out fairly quickly, but at that very moment Sin overthrew the boat, and the three of them were caught up in the wildly flowing currents.

Everything dissolved into a haze again, and Jecht felt his consciousness slowly slip away…

_When Sin attacked us on the sea that day, I remembered Auron's words. It was programmed to destroy, it was the only thing it knew. The atrocities it did were not voluntary. On some level, and on a much smaller scale… there was something in that idea I could relate to. Those were my thoughts as we slowly drifted apart, supposedly to our deaths… _

"_Corentin… Corentin…" _whispered a distant voice.

_Hm?_

"_It's okay… I'm here… Corentin…"_

_Who's Corentin?_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jecht next woke up in a desert, the scorching sun making his eyes squint. He slowly stood up and started assessing the situation.

"Alright… I sure hope this is Bikanel."

Jecht looked around himself, only to see endless plains of sand.

"Braska! Auron!" he called out.

There was no reply. Sighing, Jecht started fighting his way through the blazing hot desert. By and by, he found Auron resting under a tent construction of some kind.

"Auron!" Jecht called and ran to him.

"Ah, good to see you, Jecht," Auron said in relief.

"Hey, we on Bikanel or what?"

Auron shook his head, "I can't say. I've never been to Bikanel."

"Well, I suppose the real question is… is Braska here?"

The two of them continued on through the barren plains, finally to arrive on top of a dune with a view to a whole little community of massive high buildings, surrounded by all kinds of machina vehicles and weapons.

"Well… that certainly looks like something the Al Bhed would put together," Auron observed.

"What we waitin' for?" Jecht hurried his companion. "Let's go!"

The two of them made their way to the main building and saw themselves in. Some Al Bhed gave them suspicious looks, and finally stopped them in one of the inner halls.

"Hey! Who are you and why are you here?"

"We're looking for Summoner Braska, from Bevelle," Auron replied.

"Summoner Braska? _The_ Summoner Braska?" the Al Bhed echoed in disbelief.

"Does Cid know he's here?"

"Well, that's the thing… we don't know if he's here," Jecht clarified.

"Sin attacked us on the way here, and we were separated," Auron explained.

"Well you sure better hope he's _not_ here!" the Al Bhed laughed.

"Good luck finding your summoner!" another wished.

With that, the Al Bhed left them alone.

"Hmph," Jecht snorted. "Sounds like a real swell guy, this Cid."

After navigating through the corridors some more, Jecht and Auron finally found Braska in one of the rooms in the main building. He was talking with a muscular, bald Al Bhed man, but the guardians were not within the distance to hear them.

All of a sudden, the Al Bhed man's face grew infuriated, and he fiercely punched the summoner on the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Shocked, Jecht and Auron darted over, and Jecht was quick to take retaliatory action: he bluntly smacked the man twice as hard as he had struck Braska, making him fly double the distance.

"J-Jecht!" Braska exclaimed, wiping a lone blood trail from the corner of his mouth.

"Do that again and see what happens!" Jecht threatened the Al Bhed man.

"Ugghhh…" the Al Bhed man groaned, holding his nose.

"Jecht, please," Braska rebuked him. "That was completely uncalled for."

Auron helped Braska to his feet, and Cid stood up as well, still holding his nose.

"Your guardians, I assume?" he snorted. "Nice to meet you, too."

"You're… Cid?" Auron asked.

"What gave me away?" Cid laughed. "My attitude towards this selfish, lying, pretentious wretch of a Yevonite?"

"Why, you…" Jecht hissed.

"Jecht, calm down," Braska urged. "I came here of my own free will, despite him warning me not to. This is as warm a welcome as I'm to expect."

"That's right!" Cid said, then turning to Braska, "Well then, if useless apologies were all you had to offer, get out of my house and take your entourage of freaks with ye."

"…As you wish," Braska consented.

Braska was starting to leave, when a little girl of about 4-5 years and a boy of about 7-8 years scampered into the room. The four of them watched as they played together.

"Are those your children?" Braska asked Cid.

"…Yeah. But you're not their uncle," Cid declared bluntly.

"…Well, you will always be Yuna's uncle," Braska said smiling.

Cid snorted.

"…Fine, you win."

A while of silence passed.

"I still don't get what you're all about," Cid finally began. "You say you love your daughter, yet you become a summoner? You wanna leave her all alone in this world?"

Braska turned away.

Cid snorted again.

"Summoners are fools, and you're a prime example."

At that very moment, a young Al Bhed man stormed in the room.

"Lreav! Lreav! Fa'na eh dnuipma pek desa!" he spluttered in panic.

"Fryd'c ib?" Cid asked.

"Sin byccat po dra ecmyht drec sunhehk yht mavd pareht yh ahunsuic hispan uv Sinspawn! Ev drao naylr Home, fa'na tuha vun!"

"Cruf sa!"

"Fyed!" Braska cut in.

Cid and the young man turned to look at him.

"Fa'mm ku fedr oui," Braska said.

After a while of silence, Cid nodded.

"Lusa uh."

With that, Cid, Braska and the young man dashed out of the room, Jecht and Auron following in their wake.

"Somebody wanna explain what's going on?" demanded a confused Jecht.


	9. The Right Thing to Do

_Update: I came up with titles for the chapters as I have no life. Enjoy!_

Chapter 9

The young man led Cid, Braska, Jecht and Auron into the desert, where dozens of Sinspawn had taken over the area.

"Whoa!" Jecht gasped.

"Fa'na hu sydlr vun dras!" the Al Bhed man cried.

"Famm, fa sekrd pa," Braska said. "Zicd cyo dra funt yht fa'mm tacdnuo dras."

"Oui cina?" Cid asked in slight disbelief. "Famm, E yeh'd kuhhy pa dra uha du cdub oui!"

"Let's go!" Braska urged his guardians, and so the three of them spent the next two hours hunting dozens of Sinspawn that were threatening to become the dominant species on Bikanel Island. Cid and the young man mostly observed their battling, being quite ill-equipped for combat of this scale, but were happy to help them slay a monster or two here and there.

By the time the creatures were struck down to the very last one, the Al Bhed leader's face had grown humbler than ever.

"...Dryhg oui," he thanked Braska and his guardians.

"...Oui'na famlusa," Braska replied.

"E'mm ynnyhka y puyd du kad oui du dra syehmyht. Yht…" he turned to Jecht and Auron, "Hey! You guys go with him," he gestured at the young man, "he'll get you a boat. I'll just borrow your summoner for a bit."

Jecht and Auron nodded and went with the young man, while Cid and Braska set off back towards Home.

"...E fyhd du ehdnutila oui du so vysemo."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As Jecht and Auron reached the docks, the young man immediately went off to find a boat, leaving them to wander around the waterfront and discuss the day's events.

"So, the old grouch was able to forgive him after all," Jecht said with combined joy and amusement.

"Looks like it," Auron admitted.

"I think he always knew his sister married a decent enough fella," Jecht mused. "Was just too stubborn to admit it."

"You're probably right," Auron laughed.

Jecht then took a look around, a thoughtful look on his face.

"How come the Al Bhed live isolated on a barren island like this? Oh, right… 'cause Yevon hates their guts, right?"

Auron nodded.

"Some do live in the mainland among us, most notably the Al Bhed Psyches and their families. But before Shayna, I don't recall seeing any of their kind in Bevelle."

"…They really have it rough."

"…Yes. Luckily they're all about as stubborn as their leader."

"Heh. Runs in the blood, huh?"

Auron was about to respond when he was suddenly distracted by an enormous shadow that they were walking into, and raised his eyes to see a large, ornate ship floating by the docks.

"…Hold on. Is that…?"

"Is that what?" Jecht echoed, turning to look where Auron looked.

"One of the official ships of the Yevon clergy. The high priest's ship!"

"What?" Jecht exclaimed.

"We have to find Braska, quick!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, Cid had led Braska back into his house, where for the first time the summoner was truly welcome. Braska was just lifting Rikku high into the air, smiling as the little girl laughed a bell-like laugh, when he felt it was time for him to go.

"Dryhg oui vun ymmufehk sa du saad dras... yd maycd uhla," Braska said gratefully.

Cid nodded with something of a smile on his face.

"Famm, E cruimt pa kuehk," Braska noted. "Vynafamm, yht dryhg oui vun ajanodrehk."

Braska was already at the door, when Cid addressed him once more.

"Rao - oui damm Yuna du caag sa uid ev cra ajan haatc ramb."

Braska turned around, his surprised look soon melting into a smile as he gazed at the happy little family.

"…E femm damm ran."

With that, he saw himself out, hearing Cid mutter to himself, "Pycdynt pnuga so huca..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The summoner made his way outside, into the desert and started heading towards the docks.

Scarcely had he even set off, however, when he discerned two familiar-looking figures approaching. The sun obscuring his vision, he unconsciously deemed them to be Auron and Jecht, before the figures properly began to take shape – the shapes of the high priest Aldric and his daughter Adanna, followed by a pair of soldiers.

"Well, well, well," Aldric sneered, "if it isn't the fugitive summoner. Where are your guardians?"

Braska lifted his staff to defend himself, but was surprised by a third soldier from behind, who grabbed the staff and threw it to the ground. A fourth one also appeared, and they proceeded to seize him.

"I knew you'd come here sooner or later to associate with your beloved Al Bhed," the priest gloated at the ill-fated summoner.

"What will you accomplish by imprisoning me?" Braska asked calmly.

"…Justice," Aldric responded icily. For a moment he looked as if he was about to turn back and signal the soldiers to follow him with the prisoner, but then seemed to change his mind.

"Say," he began, giving Braska a malicious grin, "seeing as you went out of your way to bring me on this vermin-inhabited island… it would be terribly rude of me not to send them my regards, would it not?"

Barely able to hide his shock, Braska gave the priest a stern look.

"…No. You have what you came for. They've done nothing to hurt you."

Visibly enjoying the summoner's distress, the priest gestured towards one of the soldiers, "Send for reinforcements and have them take apart that dump they call Home."

"Yes, sir."

"F…father?" an incredulous Adanna spluttered at her father's cruel scheme.

Ignoring his daughter, Aldric turned on his heels and set off towards the docks, the soldiers following in his wake with the highly distraught Braska.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jecht and Auron ran frantically through the desert in hopes of finding Braska before the high priest would. They were hardly a stone's throw away from Home when Jecht spotted something on the ground.

"Look!" he exclaimed, pointing ahead.

Sighing in disappointment, Auron picked up Braska's staff.

"…We're too late."

Barely had Jecht yelled "Come on, we can still catch that boat!", when they heard the menacing sound of guns firing from the Al Bhed Home's direction.

"What's that?" Jecht wondered aloud and made his way to the top of the dune to look.

"Jecht…" Auron muttered, not wanting any distractions now that they had to save Braska.

"H-hey!" Jecht exclaimed as he saw the horrifying sight from top of the dune. "The hell's going on down there?"

Auron hurried to his side, only to see a scene of turmoil - the Al Bhed Home under attack by Yevon soldiers. More than a hundred of them had taken over the front door area, and it was anyone's guess how many there were in total. The Al Bhed defended their Home bravely, but were clearly outnumbered, and didn't look like they could hold up against the Yevonites for much longer.

"Come on!" Jecht exclaimed. "We gotta go save them!"

"But… Braska…" Auron hesitated.

"Braska is a big boy, he can take care of himself! These people need saving right here, right now!"

"But…" Auron was about to protest, before his eyes wandered back to the chaotic sight.

"Come on, it's the right thing to do!" Jecht declared and sprinted off, Auron soon following in his wake.

"Get lost, you scum!" Jecht yelled as he charged towards the startled soldiers. The Al Bhed soon saw that he and Auron were on their side, and regained their fighting spirit. By and by, they were able to take down the soldiers at the front door, but one look at the inside was enough to tell them that the Al Bhed were not out of the woods yet.

"Jecht…" Auron began silently as they fought off the soldiers, "Do you think that this attack was meant for us just as much as for the Al Bhed? To distract us from going after Braska?"

"Maybe," Jecht admitted, "but when someone plays foul, there's no way of fighting it. We gotta save these people!"

"…You're right," Auron sighed.

On one of the upper corridors, the two guardians ran into Cid, fighting off three warrior monks to protect his two small children.

"Cid!" Auron called as he and Jecht ran to the Al Bhed leader's aid. "Take your children somewhere safe!"

"We'll chuck these jackasses right outta here, I promise!" Jecht shouted.

"I'm countin' on ya!" Cid shouted back and ran off with Rikku and Brother in his arms.

"There's just too many…" Auron panted as he saw more and more soldiers charging towards them. "And by now, Braska will have…"

"No room for that, now!" Jecht cut him off. "We'll save these people _and_ we'll save Braska! How's that sound?"

Auron nodded.

"Sounds good."

Having taken his son and daughter out of the harm's way, Cid returned to help Auron and Jecht fight off the last of the Yevon soldiers. Afterwards, the three ran through the building to check everything was back in order, and to their relief found that no lives had been lost during the incident.

"So…" Cid then began. "I guess I owe you guys thanks again."

He then cast a questioning look at the two of them.

"…Aren't you missing someone?"

Jecht and Auron were silent.

"Hey. Where's Braska?" Cid demanded.

"…He, he… uh…" Auron spluttered.

"Is he in trouble?"

The silence that followed again spoke for itself, and Cid felt his blood boiling with rage once more.

"Then what are you standing there for? Go and rescue him!"

Auron and Jecht gladly obeyed. As they ran towards the exit, they could hear Cid yelling some unintelligible words in Al Bhed, "Summoners... dyga ouin aoac uvv dras vun y cal yht muug fryd rybbahc…!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Auron and Jecht hurried back to the docks, only to see the high priest's ship taking off with Braska on board. His wrists were bound together and arms being held by a pair of soldiers at his sides.

"Lord Braska!" Auron cried.

Hearing Auron's calling, Braska turned his head to see where it had come from. His expression was as serene as always, but Auron could only groan in desperation.

Braska then mouthed the word "Home?" to ask if they had managed to subdue the attack. Just before he was taken away by the soldiers, he could see Jecht giving a thumbs-up to answer affirmatively.

"Alright," Jecht roared furiously, "that kid better have arranged us a boat by now!"

After some searching, Jecht and Auron found the young man on a nearby dock scrutinizing a simple, wooden boat. The high priest's ship had already sailed far away into the horizon.

"Heey! That boat about ready?" Jecht asked impatiently.

"What's going on?" the Al Bhed man asked.

"Some Yevon clowns kidnapped our summoner, that's what!"

"We need to take off, immediately," Auron said as calmly as he could.

"I understand," the young man nodded and gestured towards the boat. "Please."

The two of them hopped on board.

"Tell Cid thank you for us," Auron requested.

"I will," the young man promised. "Farewell, and good luck!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The high priest's ship had already disappeared from sight when the guardians set sail, and Auron was in low spirits.

"…I've failed… I've failed as a guardian," he sighed in despair.

"Come on, you can't go giving up now!" Jecht exclaimed.

"But what can we do? They're bound to reach Bevelle before us. They will throw him in prison, and that will be it."

"What d'ya mean, 'that'll be it'?" Jecht yelled. "What happened to getting him safely to Zanarkand, no matter who's against us?"

"But I… we…" Auron spluttered.

"No buts! If we can't catch up with them, so what? Once we reach Bevelle, we'll take that prison apart stone by stone if we have to!"

Auron looked up at him, worried but somewhat encouraged.

"…You're right. You're right, Jecht."

Some time later, Jecht ventured to change the subject.

"Hey – that girl we saw in Luca, the priest's daughter – 's she the one you were supposed to marry?"

Auron nodded.

"Adanna always obeyed her father in everything… but I never imagined she'd buy a lie as obvious as this. I always harboured something of a respect for her… to tell the truth, if it hadn't been for Lord Braska, I probably would've gone through with the marriage."

"Seriously?"

Auron nodded again, then continued after a while, "There's one thing I don't understand. I overheard the priest and Adanna talking about Braska's visit to the Fayth before we even left Bevelle. They both condemned his supposed crime, but didn't seem intent on arresting him. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Jecht scratched his head.

"…Hmm."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile on the high priest's ship, Aldric approached Braska with a gloating smirk.

"In vain you are gazing across the sea, Lord Braska. The distance separating you and your guardians is but growing."

Aldric turned his head hoping to see even a hint of despair on Braska's face, but there was no hope of that now that he knew the Al Bhed were saved.

"Who made you do this?" the summoner then suddenly asked.

"I'm sorry?" the priest exclaimed in surprise.

"…I know you have always despised me," Braska responded, then continued after a pause, "But I also know that you, too, wish for the well-being of your daughter more than anything else… so much that you would even rely on a fallen summoner to grant her a peaceful future. So I'm asking you… who persuaded you to arrest me?"

Seeing his superior was at a sudden loss for words, one of the soldiers struck Braska on impulse.

"You ask too many questions, heathen!"

Braska instinctively brought his bound hands to his face, as it had been a rather forceful hit. He then slowly raised his head to face the still speechless priest.

"…It's fine," the summoner stated serenely. "I require no answer. For there is someone here who is not playing their part as they should."

Hearing this, Aldric quickly marched off, leaving the soldiers to hit Braska some more, as if his crime had been that of upsetting their commander.

Intrigued by the scene she had witnessed, Adanna studied the arrested summoner from afar.

"…He's innocent, isn't he?" she said quietly as her father passed her.

"I beg your pardon?" Aldric laughed in disbelief.

"Father, there is no conclusive evidence of his transgression," Adanna reminded. "The look on his face is not one of guilt, it's that of frustration and sorrow."

The high priest chuckled dryly.

"And _that_ is conclusive evidence?"

"Why did you insist on arresting him?" Adanna pressed on.

"…I simply detest the man," Aldric responded plainly. "It's heathens like him that disturb the order of Yevon."

"So let him journey, and you will be rid of him!"

"…He will be made a hero."

"And rightfully so!" Adanna cried and marched up to her father, grabbing his robe with her both fists.

"Since when is Lord Braska's ruin more important to you than the Calm?"

Grunting, the pries freed himself of her grip and strode off.

Gazing after her father, Adanna suddenly spotted someone familiar, walking along the edge of the ship as if in search of something. Braska lifted his gaze to observe the beautiful dark-haired maestress as well.

"Lady Indira!" Adanna called.

Indira raised her eyes.

"Lady Indira, you're supposed to help summoners," Adanna appealed to the maestress. "Please, release Lord Braska! You're above my father in the Yevon clergy!"

"I wish I could help, but it's not that simple," Indira stated sadly. "If the high priest deems that Summoner Braska must stand trial, there's nothing I can do."

"But can't you at least defend him at the trial?" Adanna implored. "Nothing good will come out of his imprisonment, but if he is released, we might soon be freed of Sin once more!"

"I promise I will do everything I can for his sake."

Hardly had the maestress given this oath, when an all-too familiar monster swept past the ship some distance away.

"Sin!" many voices screamed at the same time.

"It's going to Bevelle!"

"…But… why?" Indira whispered in utter astonishment.

"Why do you think?" Aldric yelled. "To attack the city!"

"Can't we stop it?" Adanna cried.

"No…" her father replied quietly. "We have no harpoons or anything. I'm sorry."

This raised a stir among the soldiers, who were soon divided as to their stance to Braska.

"Let the summoner go!" one of the soldiers demanded. "I don't care how he violated the teachings, I'm sick of having to fear for my family's lives every time I see that horrid creature!"

"No!" another objected. "He's a lying, deceitful Al Bhed lover! It's high time he was punished for his crimes!"

"No, he's right!" a third one cut in, "Let Lord Braska go, so he can finish his journey and bring the Calm!"

"Silence!" Aldric yelled at the top of his voice. "…I will not let him go. There are other, perfectly capable summoners out there – and none of them can stop Sin from attacking Bevelle any more than this man can. All we can do is pray to Yevon and hope for the best."

With that, Aldric walked away from the scene once more. Braska silently let his gaze wander from the priest to Adanna, then to Indira.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile on Jecht and Auron's boat, Jecht mused over the beginning of their journey.

"I wonder why Braska wanted to make me a guardian."

Auron laughed.

"I wondered about that for a long time too."

After a pause, he turned to look at Jecht and added, "Not anymore."

"Heh," Jecht smiled. "But I mean, let's face it: you were like his best buddy from way back when, I was a crazy, violent drunkard from Zanarkand. Exactly what about me screamed 'guardian material' to him?"

"You said it yourself… you were from Zanarkand."

"That's all? He just wanted to give me a ride home?"

"Well… he did say something about 'a look of honesty' when he first saw you get arrested," Auron recollected.

"'A look of honesty'?" Jecht echoed.

"That's what he said."

Jecht snorted.

"What a kook."

Auron laughed.

"…Yeah."

After a short while of silence, Auron continued, "And, you know… Lord Braska has always had a fondness for those shunned by the community, hated by people, cast out from society… like myself, Shayna… or you. Those who other people would avoid… he will approach."

Jecht was silent for a while, a little smile forming on his lips.

"So… we're all the same, huh."

"…Yeah. We're all the same."

_It was funny how Spira was making me feel things I hadn't felt in years… embarrassment, bravery… gratefulness. So much I had missed out on. So much I had learned on this journey. I know that first and foremost, it was Braska's journey. But it was mine too. _

_It was my story. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the morning, as Jecht peered across the surging sea, he could faintly discern the shape of a rather large ship floating in the horizon.

"Hey! We're catching up with them!" Jecht exclaimed.

"But Bevelle lies right ahead," Auron pointed out as the silhouette of the city came into sight. "By the time we reach the docks, they will be long gone."

"Dammit!" Jecht cursed.

"I guess we _are_ going to have to dismantle that prison…" Auron sighed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

On the high priest's ship, Adanna gazed ahead at the nearing Bevelle.

"The city is still standing! Could it be that Sin didn't attack it after all?"

"…So it would seem," Aldric mumbled.

The soldiers hoorayed at this possibility, but Braska's expression stayed tense.

"We'll be reaching the docks soon," Aldric said to the soldiers. "Prepare to move the prisoner."

"Say, isn't that… his guardians?"

Aldric turned to look where the soldier was looking, squinting his eyes to discern the boat chasing them.

"Hmph. Stubborn fools."

Braska turned to look as well, his face lightening up a little.

The priest's ship shortly arrived at the dock, and the passengers disembarked.

"I don't have time to play hide-and-seek with his little lackeys," the priest declared, proceeding to command the soldiers in charge of Braska, "Throw him in the dungeon, I'll have them arrested the instant they set foot on land."

"Yes, sir."

As the soldiers took Braska away, the priest remained waiting by the ship with Adanna, Indira and the rest of the soldiers until Jecht and Auron's boat reached the docks, and they disembarked. The priest then nodded at the soldiers to signal them to arrest the two.

At that very moment, a familiar sharp wailing sounded from the sea, and a great shadow cast over Bevelle. Everyone turned to look in horror.

"Sin!" Adanna screamed.

The soldiers immediately abandoned their orders and ran off in panic. Screams and gasps were soon heard everywhere as Sin drew nearer. The priest and his daughter stared at the monster petrified.

Jecht and Auron were frightened, but quickly pulled themselves together.

"This changes nothing," Jecht declared. "We gotta find Braska!"

Auron nodded.

"Right!"

The two of them hurriedly set off towards the Bevelle Temple. Sin had now created a hurricane that moved toward the city with alarming speed.

Adanna shook her father by the shoulders.

"Father!"

The priest stood still, too shocked to move.

"Father, we have to take cover!" Adanna implored.

As the old man still gave no response, Adanna eventually ran off by herself, groaning at the pain of abandoning her own father. The hurricane shortly reached the city, ripping apart buildings and tearing people from the ground with its raging wind. Houses were crumbling down everywhere, and the city was in a state of chaos.

The priest was among those caught up in the hurricane.


	10. The Third Wheel

Chapter 10

Finally reaching the Bevelle Temple at the heart of the rapidly collapsing metropolis, Jecht and Auron hurried inside.

"Lord Braska! Lord Braska!" Auron called.

"Hey, Braska! Where are you?" Jecht shouted out.

The hurricane had now reached the temple, and the guardians could feel the ground quaking and the ceiling starting to crumble.

"…They must have thrown him in the dungeon," Auron deduced. "It's now or never."

Jecht nodded.

"Let's go!"

The guardians ran up what felt like an endless series of barely still complete spiral stairs to the dungeon, turning their heads left and right for the imprisoned summoner. Large sections of the prison had by now crashed down, making it harder to navigate.

"Heeey! Braska!" Jecht called over and over.

"Are we… too late?" Auron panicked.

"Shut up and search, Auron!" Jecht yelled.

At length they found the cell Braska had been thrown in, located next to an ornate entrance at the end of the corridor. The bars of the cell had caved in, but the summoner was unconscious and still bound by his wrists. Auron darted to him in shock.

"Lord Braska!"

Auron cut the ropes on Braska's wrists with the tip of his sword, and crouched down to shake him awake.

"Lord Braska!"

"…Auron…?" Braska whispered weakly as he opened his eyes.

"Are you hurt?" Auron asked quickly, almost getting hit by a piece of ceiling falling down. "We have to get out of here, now!"

"…No, I'm… I'm fine," Braska replied, standing up with some difficulty. "What's happening?"

"We're under attack by Sin," Auron informed.

At that very moment, the largest chunk of ceiling yet crashed to the floor right beside the cell, bringing down at least three pillars with it and effectively blocking their path.

"Uh, guys?" Jecht began with a nervous laugh. "Bad news, we can't go back the way we came."

Braska and Auron turned to look and saw he was right.

"That door any good?" Jecht asked, pointing to the elaborate gate at the opposite direction.

"…That door leads to Via Purifico," Auron replied. "The ultimate dungeon."

"So there isn't an exit?"

"Ironically, there is," Braska informed. "But it's behind an intricate labyrinth."

"What choice do we have?" Jecht reminded. "Let's go!"

With that, the three of them entered the maze, placing their hands above their heads to shelter themselves from the endlessly falling pieces of ceiling.

"Forgive me, my lord," Auron sighed to Braska. "We never should have left you alone."

"…No," Braska shook his head. "It is I who was too careless and fell into a simple trap."

Just then, as if to maliciously match Braska's words of regret, another bulky chunk of ceiling came loose right above him, threatening to crush the summoner underneath.

"Look out!"

Jecht's legs registered the situation before his head did, and he dashed to shove the summoner out of the harm's way – only barely missing the blow himself.

"Phewh… you alright?" the guardian asked, extending his hand to help Braska to his feet.

"…Yes, but… are you?" Braska asked in surprise.

"Just peachy," Jecht laughed. "Come on, gimme your hand."

Smiling, Braska took it. Auron, still not quite over what had almost happened, urged his companions to save it for later and quickly find a way out of his new least favourite place.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At long last, the men reached the exit at the end of the dungeon and ran their way into freedom.

"You saved me," Braska said to his guardians. "Thank y…"

The summoner then looked up, seeing for the first time the state of turmoil his hometown was in.

"…Yuna!" Braska cried as the realization hit him, and he hurriedly turned on his heels to make towards Lady Gittel's house.

The guardians loyally followed in his wake, until, all of a sudden, Jecht was distracted by a familiar, distant voice.

"_Corentin… Corentin…"_

Jecht halted immediately and turned his head with a start. Braska, well ahead of the two guardians, continued on his way, but Auron noticed Jecht missing from his side and stopped as well.

"What is it?" Auron asked impatiently.

"_Corentin… that's enough… that's enough…"_

"Hey! Who's Corentin?" Jecht asked him in turn.

"What?"

"_Corentin... you mustn't..." _

Jecht gestured towards where the voice sounded from, "Can't you hear that?"

Auron glanced after Braska in frustration.

"Hear what?"

"_Why... why did you do this...?" _

"Argh!" Jecht grunted with comparable frustration. "Just… who's Corentin?"

Auron stared at him for a while before answering.

"…Sir Corentin was a guardian to Lord Ohalland, alongside Lady Indira. Why do you ask?"

Jecht stared back at Auron, lowered his eyes for a moment, then raised them again at his now very confused friend. A sudden realization seemed to flash on his face as he turned on his heels and dashed off to the voice's direction.

"Jecht!"

For a moment, Auron was torn between going after Braska and going after Jecht, but in the end instinctively followed his summoner.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jecht struggled his way through the remains of the main street towards the voice, soon finding himself at the docks. The hurricane was already calming down, and Sin floated idly by the waterfront. The area had emptied of people, other than lifeless bodies on the ground. Only a solitary figure stood on the edge of the central platform, her arm stretched towards Sin's grotesque head.

Lady Indira.

"So… it was you all along," Jecht said quietly.

Indira slowly turned her head as she gently pressed her hand against Sin's forehead. Jecht snorted.

"You think that's your boyfriend, don't ya?"

Indira smiled amusedly.

"I do not 'think' anything, Sir Jecht."

"…You don't want us to kill him," Jecht continued gravely. "That's why you set up all those traps… and manipulated that priest into capturing Braska. That's how you've been 'helping' summoners for nineteen years."

"…Is it so wrong to want to protect your loved ones?" Indira asked innocently.

"You're bonkers, lady."

"I am not."

She now turned to face Jecht with an introductory gesture towards the monster.

"Meet my fiancé… Sir Corentin Garcon, from the Isle of Kilika."

Jecht sneered at the gigantic grey beast by her side.

"Quite the catch, ain't he?"

Indira chuckled alluringly.

"Laugh all you want, Sir Jecht. It's true. My fiancé gave his life for that devious Ohalland twenty years ago - and became the embodiment of suffering itself. I knew from the first moment I saw the reborn Sin. It is him. It is my Corentin."

"…And you really think this is the sorta life your fiancé wants to lead?" Jecht shot back. "Taking down town after town, unable to stop 'cause you keep offing summoners for him?"

"He has not objected," Indira responded coolly. "He does everything I command him to do."

"And more!"

This silenced Indira for a moment.

"Ain't that right?" Jecht continued. "You didn't want him to attack the city, 'cause you figured that Braska might get away in the chaos?"

The maestress turned away.

"Whether that's your fiancé or not… it's Sin. It will destroy, whether you want it to or not. And guess what? It will object. 'Cause it wants to die. It wants to be released."

"…No," Indira insisted. "Why would my Corentin want to die? He wants to be with me, forever. I will keep him alive for as long as I live. And maybe, someday… I'll discover the secrets of eternal life."

"You will never get that far," Jecht stated firmly. "'Cause we're taking your sweetheart down, me, Braska and Auron."

Indira chuckled quietly, lowering her eyes.

"It only takes two to vanquish Sin."

"What?"

"One of you is going to be left behind… just as I was," she declared. "Filled with emptiness… pining for your lost companions."

"…What the hell are you talkin' about?" Jecht yelled in confusion.

Indira now slowly raised her hand from Sin's forehead, and extended it towards Jecht, starting to prepare a powerful magic spell.

"That… you will never have to find out."

"Jecht!"

Indira quickly withdrew her hand as Braska and Auron ran to the scene.

"What… what's going on? Lady Indira…" Auron spluttered in bewilderment.

Indira gave him a pitying smile, and gestured towards Sin, "Go, my love."

Sin obeyed immediately, diving into the depths of the sea with a great splash.

"So…" Braska began gravely, "it is indeed you who has been plotting against summoners these nineteen years."

"What?" Auron exclaimed in shock.

"Lord Braska," Indira flashed another scornful smile. "Against all the odds, you're still alive."

"Lady Indira, what is the meaning of this?" Auron demanded.

"Something about living forever with that handsome devil over there," Jecht replied in her stead, nodding towards the receding form of Sin.

"…S-Sin…?" Auron stuttered.

"I grow tired of your ignorance," Indira dismissed his confusion. "Now perish!"

Maestress Indira was by far the mightiest enemy that Jecht, Braska and Auron had encountered on their journey. Her spells were extremely powerful, some of them unknown to them, and she also possessed considerable physical strength. This time their numerical superiority was not enough to give the men the advantage – they had to be both prompt and cunning in fighting her, and even then, she was never taken by surprise.

At long last, she appeared to lose her spirit and went from the offensive to the defensive, albeit it seemed more like she had grown tired of the fact she couldn't defeat her opponents than that she was on the verge of her own defeat.

"This isn't over," Indira warned. "You will never, never bring another Calm to Spira, not for as long as I live!"

With that, she disappeared in a mysterious white flash.

"Jecht, what happened?" Auron immediately began to question Jecht. "What did you mean by that… remark about Sin… "

Jecht recounted to his companions what had happened and what Indira had so confidently asserted about Sin's true identity.

"Sir Corentin… became Sin?" Auron echoed in disbelief.

"So he was engaged to Lady Indira," Braska mused in a far more composed tone.

"That's impossible!" Auron declared. "Sin is Sin! No one can become Sin!"

"That's what I said," Jecht shrugged. "She laughed to my face and said she'd know her fiancé when she sees him."

"…She does appear to be able to control Sin's actions," Braska pointed out.

"Maybe it's got a thing for her," Jecht snorted.

"This is ridiculous," Auron groaned. "We have to stop her."

"Yes," Braska agreed. "But before that…"

The summoner lowered his eyes to the ground, where the high priest's body lay inches away from his feet. Jecht and Auron nodded, and Braska began to perform the sending.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Afterward, Adanna stumbled her way to the docks through the fallen buildings and ship wreckages, and warily approached Auron as she spotted him. Jecht and Braska stood a little farther away, gazing off to the tranquil horizon.

"My father… he is gone, isn't he?" she asked quietly, barely meeting the guardian's eyes.

"…Yes," Auron replied grimly. "I'm sorry."

"…No, I'm sorry. I should have realized earlier that Lord Braska was not at fault."

"Why did you help your father to capture him?" Auron quickly changed into to a sterner tone.

The young woman lowered her eyes.

"Because… I didn't want you to journey."

"…Why?" Auron asked in surprise.

"Someone was trying to kill you. I wanted you to quit before something happened."

Auron stared hard at the remorseful beauty, his bafflement only increased by her response.

"Auron…" Adanna began with an amused smile. "I love you. I've always loved you."

Her smile broadened as she made a small sound of embarrassment and continued, "I was still entertaining hopes of that match. I wanted you to come back home… and marry me."

She laughed playfully.

"How very selfish of me."

"Adanna…" Auron whispered as he finally regained his ability to speak. A while of silence then passed, and Adanna's lighthearted smile straightened.

"…It was Lady Indira, wasn't it? The one who poisoned my father's heart."

Auron nodded gravely.

"I've heard Lord Braska shares my gift," Adanna said, quickly switching back to her warm smile. "Being able to judge people by the look on their face."

Auron remained silent, but gave a hint of a smile back.

"Well… I wish you good luck," Adanna concluded the unilateral conversation. "Farewell, Sir Auron."

With that, the priest's daughter bowed, and scurried on her way before Auron could respond.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Later on, Jecht, Braska and Auron assembled at the city gates.

"Are you sure you're alright, my lord?" Auron worriedly inquired from the visibly preoccupied Braska.

"Yes, I was able to avoid any serious injury," Braska was quick to assure him.

Something still seemed to be troubling the summoner, however, and Jecht was starting to feel it wasn't in his physical condition.

"Hey, Braska. What is it?"

After a short while of hesitation, Braska gave in and whispered, "Yuna, she…"

"Is she alright?" Jecht panicked.

"She is fine," Braska replied quietly, "but… when she saw me… she… she asked if I was back from my pilgrimage."

A heavy pause passed before he could bring himself to continue.

"Even though… even though she knows that I…"

Still another moment of silence went by, finally to be broken when Jecht whispered, "…That you're not gonna be back, are ya?"

Braska gave a small nod, his head turned away.

"You're gonna die fighting Sin… like Lord Ohalland before you. Like all summoners before you."

He nodded again.

"…I see."

"You don't seem all that surprised," the summoner noted.

"…I guess I kinda knew. Just… didn't wanna know."

"…I'm sorry."

Jecht remained silent.

"Are you still willing to go on?" Braska asked.

"…Yeah," Jecht replied after a short pause.

_I meant what I said… but I couldn't stop thinking about Indira's words to me. 'It only takes two to vanquish Sin.' What the heck had she meant? Who was the third wheel… and why? _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Before leaving Bevelle, Jecht, Braska and Auron visited the marketplace, which had largely escaped Sin's attack thanks to its relatively close location to the northern outskirts of the city.

Jecht soon found himself eyeing a large black sword with red flame-like decorations, vended at the same stand where he had purchased his current weapon. The red longsword was by no means in a bad condition, but as he looked down at it, then at the black sword, then back at the red one, the latter was starting to feel more and more like a mere practice tool – something fit for an athlete turned warrior, but not for a guardian about to face the final showdown with Sin. And before he knew it, he was at the stand and shortly the proud owner of a sword as dark as night.

By and by, the trio left Bevelle and continued on via Macalania Woods to the green plains of the Calm Lands.

"This is the Calm Lands," Braska said as they reached the top of a hill with a grand view to the fields, "where I'm to fight Sin when the time comes."

Jecht absently gazed across the endless green plains.

"Braska… you sure there isn't even the most minuscule chance that you might live?"

"Jecht…" Braska began patiently.

"Fine!" Jecht quickly cut him off. "Just wonderin'."

"Win or lose, I will depart this life," Braska stated calmly. "That's how it's always been."

"Lose?" Jecht echoed. "There's a chance you might lose?"

"Not every summoner that acquires the Final Aeon succeeds in defeating Sin," Braska clarified.

"You're not gonna lose, Braska," Jecht assured the summoner.

"…I hope you're right, Jecht," Braska said cautiously.

As they made their way down to the fields, the three of them soon came to realize that they weren't a hundred percent certain they were going the right way – except for Jecht. He proudly assured his companions that he had a natural sense of direction, and could already smell the chilly mountain air of Mt. Gagazet. Braska gave a tentative nod and let him continue to lead the way, but Auron seemed rather suspicious of this natural talent of Jecht's.

Finally, after two hours of aimless wandering, Auron gestured towards the accessory shop at the centre of the Calm Lands, which they had already passed half an hour ago.

"See that?" he muttered to Jecht. "We've been going around in circles. So much for that 'natural sense of direction' of yours."

"Fine, fine," Jecht mumbled, "no need to rub it in my face."

Braska laughed, but stopped short when something behind the shop caught his eye.

"There's someone over there. Maybe they can help."

As they approached the figure, the men soon identified it as not only one but two people - a woman in a green dress lying lifeless on the ground, and a man kneeling down beside her, wiping bitter tears on his blood-spattered sleeve.

"Hey! What happened?" Jecht inquired.

"Is she…?" Auron began.

The man nodded.

"My sister, she... she faced off against Sin this morning. She… she didn't have what it takes."

"…I'm sorry," Braska said quietly. "Would you like me to perform the sending for her?"

The man shook his head.

"No… no, I just… I can't say goodbye yet."

"…As you wish."

Jecht studied the man and his deceased sister closely, suddenly flashing back to their encounter with the two young blitzers in Besaid.

"_Are you guys a summoner party?" Chappu asked._

"_Yes, we are," Braska said._

"_You'd be the second this week!" Chappu said._

"_I don't suppose the first were a mild-mannered young man and a determined young woman?"_

"_No, it was a lady in a long dress with her brother and sister."_

He then again remembered Indira's words to him.

"_One of you is going to be left behind… just as I was. Filled with emptiness… pining for your lost companions.__"_

"…I shall be praying for your success, Lord Braska," the man said warmly.

"…Thank you," Braska replied.

As they walked away from the tragic pair, Jecht noted, "Well, looks like someone was able to escape her Ladyship's net."

"Yes," Auron said. "Defeated or not, she was the first summoner to fight Sin after nineteen long years."

"…Indeed she was," Braska said quietly.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After resting at the accessory shop, the three of them soon found the right way towards Mt. Gagazet. Hardly had they digested the relief of this, however, when suddenly, near the bridge over the valley, the men spotted a familiar figure ascending the mountain trail.

"Maester Mika!" Braska exclaimed in surprise.

The maester gave no response, shortly disappearing from their sight. Jecht shrugged, and the three of them continued on, quickly forgetting about the bizarre encounter.

The men made their way up the trail to the first opening, where they met Maester Kelk Ronso, surrounded by young Ronso warriors rejoicing at their leader's visit.

"Summoner Braska," Kelk greeted. "I see you are still on the road."

"Indeed I am," Braska replied with a bow.

Kelk chuckled.

"It_ is _ironic that you should have escaped Bevelle with the aid of your greatest enemy."

"You gonna let us pass or not?" Jecht demanded.

"…I have always believed in you," Kelk responded calmly.

"…Thank you," Braska said.

"I have but one question," Kelk stated.

"Sir?"

"Why were you arrested?"

"…For a crime I did not commit," Braska replied gravely.

"It was all a lie, okay?" Jecht backed him up.

"And who was behind this lie?" Kelk inquired.

"…Lady Indira."

"…I see," Kelk said. "Well, I shall not stand in the way of a summoner. The sacred heights of Gagazet welcome you."

At Kelk's approval, the three of them continued up the trail, observed by a young Ronso warrior with a broken horn.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Along the way to the summit, Braska suddenly stopped with an absent expression.

"My lord, what is it?" Auron asked.

"I would like to… record something," Braska replied.

"…Of course. Take your time."

"Send little Yuna my regards!" Jecht requested with a waving gesture, already marching off to let the summoner record in private.

"Jecht…" Braska said in surprise.

"Ohh… mine as well," Auron said, following in Jecht's wake.

"…I will," Braska promised.

He then waited a moment until Jecht and Auron stopped at a monument for fallen summoners, then placed the recording sphere on the ground and began speaking.

"Hello, Yuna," Braska greeted. "I hope you are well. I wonder how old you are, now that you're watching this sphere. You must be very beautiful, like your mother. I wish I could see you."

Braska turned towards Jecht and Auron in the background, shook his head amusedly, then turned back.

"Oh, by the way…" he continued, "Jecht and Auron send their regards. So far, our journey has been very entertaining. Of course, it is a hard journey, but I have no regrets. It is the path I have chosen. Yuna, when you have grown, you will have to find your own path. Do what you must do, the way you want to do it. Doors will always open themselves to those who do. Listen close, Yuna. Your future is yours to make. Live the way you want to. Whatever way that may be, you have your father's full support. Yuna, I will always be with you."

Braska then switched off the sphere, gazed at it for a moment, and then made his way to the headstone where Jecht and Auron waited.

"Are… you ready?" Auron asked.

Braska nodded.

"Let's go."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Nearing the summit, the three of them soon met a familiar young man, resting beside another disheartening monument.

"Lord Braska!" Gordan greeted and stood up. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Looks like you and Eidel outpaced us again," Braska noted with a smile.

"Where is she?" Auron inquired.

"Scouting the area," Gordan replied. "She didn't feel like resting."

"She left you alone?" Auron asked sternly.

"Hey, I'm guarding her just as much as she's guarding me!" Gordan snapped in a slightly offended tone.

"So why aren't you with her?" Braska pointed out.

"…I guess you're right," Gordan responded quietly as he saw the fellow summoner's point.

"It's dangerous to be alone. There are fiends about, and…"

A moment of silence passed as Braska hesitated to finish his sentence.

"…Lady Indira… right?" Gordan guessed.

The men were silent.

"She was the one who tricked us into trying to kill you, so it wasn't hard to connect the dots," Gordan explained.

"…I'm sorry," Braska said. "You regarded her as a hero, didn't you?"

"Yeah… and to be honest, I still do," Gordan responded with a shy smile. "Though I never saw Lord Ohalland's Calm, many people did and it brought them happiness. And she was the one who made it happen, along with her two companions."

Auron laughed.

"I wish I could think like you."

"Yeah Gordan, you may be a tad too forgiving."

The men turned their heads to see Eidel returning from scouting.

"Sorry guys," she said to Braska, Jecht and Auron, "there's no way you'll reach Zanarkand before we do."

"…Looks like it," Braska admitted.

"We heard Sin attacked Bevelle," she then changed the subject.

"I'm almost glad I'll never see the city again," Gordan sighed. "I can preserve my beautiful memory of it."

Eidel nodded in agreement, and a moment of silence passed between the five travelers.

"We really should be going," Eidel finally said. "Farewell, Lord Braska, Sir Auron, Sir Jecht."

"Enjoy the Calm-soon-to-come!" Gordan wished.

Watching their young competition set off, Braska gave a deep sigh.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Upon arriving on the summit, the three of them were abruptly attacked by a large, dragon-like fiend.

"Gah!" Jecht grunted. "She's not givin' up, is she?"

"Actually," Braska said, "this might be one of the guardian beasts sent to us by Lady Yunalesca."

"Lady Who?"

"We'll tell you once this is over!" Auron promised.

Having grown stronger in body and soul on their challenging journey, the men were able to take down the Sanctuary Keeper fairly quickly.

"So… Lady Who-You-Say-Again?" Jecht asked afterward.

"Lady Yunalesca," Braska repeated. "She was the first person to defeat Sin, almost a thousand years ago."

"Uhh… she's still alive?"

"…She is an unsent," Auron clarified.

"…Oh."

"She has since lived in Zanarkand, welcoming summoners who complete their pilgrimage," Braska continued.

"How do you know if you've never been to Zanarkand?" Jecht asked.

"Lady Indira used to tell lots of stories about Zanarkand back in the day," Auron explained. "Even if she would conceal some things, like whatever happened to Sir Corentin."

"…Well, now we know," Braska said.

"Oh come on, Braska!" Jecht was quick to protest. "You can't seriously…!"

"I have to take Jecht's side on this one, my lord," Auron backed him up. "That woman is delusional and her claims were absurd."

"Absurd like Jecht's claims about Zanarkand?" Braska shot back, well aware that Auron had long since ceased to doubt his fellow guardian.

"But… Lord Braska…"

"Let me guess," Jecht laughed, "we have to keep an open mind, right?"

Braska only smiled in answer.

Jecht snorted. "I hear ya."

The guardian's mind quickly wandered elsewhere, and after a while he mused aloud, "Yunalesca… Is that how you came up with Yuna? You're not hoping that she'll become a summoner, are ya?"

"No…" Braska responded. "I simply thought that Yuna sounded beautiful."

After a pause, the summoner inquired in turn, "So what about you, Jecht? Any hopes for your son's future?"

Jecht snorted.

"I just hope he'll stop crying and man up. Guess I can't really stop him from becoming a blitzer either. He's free to do what he wants… but…"

"…But what?"

"…I guess if he somehow found his way here, to Spira," Jecht pondered pensively, "…he could see life for what it really is, y'know?"

"…And… he could see you?"

Jecht was silent for a while, then raised his eyes from the snow to meet Braska's.

"I'm not going home, Braska. Whatever awaits on the other side of this mountain… it's not my Zanarkand. He won't be there. She won't be there. The only chance I'll ever see him again is if he comes here."

He then looked away again, letting out a small laughter.

"…Not like he'd ever go to find me. Little runt hates my guts."


	11. The Only Way

Chapter 11

Jecht observed the preoccupied Auron closely as the three of them made their way into the Gagazet mountain cave.

_Although he had known about it all along… the fact that Braska was really on his way to die was only hitting him now. I could feel his resolve faltering. But to be honest, the only one of us not faltering then… was Braska. I don't know how he did it, but there wasn't a second he lost sight of what he was going to Zanarkand to do. He wanted to beat Sin – and he wanted to beat those kids to it. If either of us could've had half of that determination, I guess we woulda been pretty darn amazing guardians. _

The men performed in silence the tasks the cave required them to do to progress, then made their way to the exit. Outside, another guardian fiend soon appeared.

"Another one!" Auron exclaimed.

The Spectral Keeper was far a more challenging opponent than its predecessor, and by the time the men were finally able to bring it down, they were absolutely exhausted. However, they decided not to rest until reaching Zanarkand, and continued down the trail towards the ruins of the ancient metropolis.

Seeing the city for the first time, Jecht halted immediately.

"…This is my Zanarkand," he then stated quietly.

"…It is?" Auron asked in surprise.

"…Yeah," Jecht laughed. "You don't think I'd recognize my own hometown?

" But… you said…"

"I think he means it's the same city," Braska whispered to Auron, "but not as he remembers it."

"Ahh…"

Braska and Auron gave Jecht a moment to gaze across the ruins of his hometown, until the guardian signaled he was ready, and the three of them continued on.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Arriving in Zanarkand, Jecht, Braska and Auron set up a campfire, and sat down around it to have one last rest before the Zanarkand Dome.

"Come to think of it, Jecht," Braska then began, "you never got to finish that story about how you and your wife met."

"I told you," Jecht insisted. "It's not that great of a story."

"Come on, Jecht," Auron urged. "We really want to hear it."

Jecht cast Auron a lazy glance, well aware that the guardian wanted to postpone Braska's death more than anything.

"Why don't I tell you another story much better than that one?" he then suggested.

"What's that?" Braska inquired.

"Well, it all began one day, when my kid was about to kick a blitzball…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

By the time Jecht was finished with the story, night had already fallen. Jecht and Braska began to set out, but Auron was still reluctant.

"Shouldn't we rest just a little longer?" he implored. "Once we reach the Dome, there is no turning back, and I…"

"Auron," Braska began sternly, looking him hard in the eye.

Auron stared back at him, pain and desperation visible on the guardian's face.

"…We should go," Braska finished the sentence.

With that, the summoner headed off, Jecht directly following in his wake. Auron remained still for a while, his hands slowly falling to his sides and clenching into fists. Then, with a quiet groan, he gave in and followed the two.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

On their way to the Dome, the men suddenly became aware of three other figures running alongside them – a young woman, a young man and an elder man.

"_Corentin… I'm scared," Indira groaned. "I just can't shake the feeling that something awful is going to happen."_

"_Indira," Corentin responded, "you know what's going to happen. And yes, it's awful, but it's also wonderful. Soon, we'll be greeting a new Calm, together!"_

"_Will we really…?"_

"_Well, the…"_

_He glanced at Ohalland, walking well ahead of them._

"…_The two of us."_

"…_You won't… leave me alone, will you?"_

"_What are you talking about?" Corentin exclaimed._

"_I'm just… afraid of losing you," Indira spluttered._

"_Indira, how can you be worried about me when we're about to lose our dear friend?" Corentin rebuked his fiancée. "He's giving up his life so you and I can live and get married!"_

"_I know… I know," Indira said quietly. "You're right, it's him I should be sad about."_

"_Come on. We've no time to waste."_

"What _was_ that just now?" Jecht exclaimed as the specters disappeared.

"A memory from twenty years ago," Braska replied.

"Indira and Corentin?"

"…Yes."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey, Braska. You don't have to do this," Jecht suddenly blurted out on impulse, as they were barely a stone's throw away from the Dome.

"Thank you for your concern," Braska said calmly.

"Fine," Jecht grunted. "I said my piece."

"Well I haven't!" Auron cut in. "Lord Braska, let us go back! I don't want to see you… die!"

"You knew this was to happen, my friend," Braska responded.

"Yes, but I… I cannot accept it."

"Auron, I am honoured that you care for me so," Braska stated as patiently as ever. "But I have come to kill grief itself. I will defeat Sin, and lift the veil of sorrow covering Spira. Please understand, Auron."

Auron looked as if he was about to spout another argument, but Braska bluntly walked off before he had the chance to.

Shortly arriving at the Dome, the men proceeded to the entrance to the Trials.

"Are the Trials ahead?" Jecht asked.

"Probably," Braska replied.

"Here, too, huh? Gimme a break. I was expecting, you know, parades and… fireworks!" the guardian announced with blatantly false enthusiasm.

"You can ask for them after I defeat Sin," Braska responded plainly.

The three of them then entered and performed the very last Trials in two separate dark halls. As soon as they were done, the second room suddenly became pitch-black, as even the dim lighting it had enjoyed went out.

Then, abruptly, a door on one of the walls opened, and a distressed Eidel staggered into the room, falling on her knees in front of the men.

"Eidel!" Jecht exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Auron asked quickly.

"It's Gordan," Eidel wept. "I can't find him anywhere! We got separated while performing the Trials."

Braska offered his hand to help her to her feet, and she impulsively pressed up against him to sob quietly.

"I've got to… find him…"

While neither of them voiced it out loud, Braska and Auron both first expressed reluctance to help her search. After all, if the young summoner were found, he and Eidel would have no trouble outrunning them to Yunalesca, then to the Calm Lands to their deaths. And while Auron was first and foremost distraught over Braska, he seemed to have just as little desire to let Gordan die.

On the other hand, Eidel was clearly hysterically worried about her protégé, and it seemed too cruel to just leave her there and proceed onwards. So when Jecht urged his companions to help her find the summoner, declaring that it was "the right thing to do", they both knew it was.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Zanarkand Dome proved to be even larger than it had looked like from the outside, and finding the young rival summoner turned out to be no simple task. Finally, after at least an hour of searching, the party discovered a hidden long corridor on the uppermost floor, and recognized it as one of the last places they hadn't looked.

And sure enough, they soon discerned the familiar figure of a slight young man in the distance, approaching the four of them from the other end.

"Gordan!" Eidel exclaimed, her face lighting up as she dashed towards him, leaving the men far behind. Gordan raised his eyes, and an elated smile formed on his face as well.

Only inches separated the reunited young travelers, when Gordan suddenly let out a painful gasp and his face distorted in anguish.

"Hha…!"

"Gordan?" Eidel screamed in shock.

His eyes spread wide open, and he gave a hushed groan before collapsing in Eidel's arms, lifeless.

"_Gordan!_"

The summoner's falling body revealed his slayer, standing behind him with a bloody knife in her hand.

Lady Indira.

"…You!" Eidel cried in despair. "Why… how could you?"

"You were too close, my dear," Indira responded coldly. "The only way to avert his death… was by his death."

The maestress then raised her eyes to see Braska, Jecht and Auron running towards the scene.

"Oh… how very convenient."

She lifted up her knife again, preparing to fling it at Braska with the aid of a magic spell. Eidel, looking up from Gordan for one inexplicable moment, gasped in horror.

"No!"

With one swift motion, the knife shot through the air. Eidel immediately abandoned Gordan's body and darted towards Braska and his guardians. She could just catch the stupefied looks on the three's faces before throwing herself between Braska and the weapon, and taking the fatal stab in his place.

Her body fell to the floor with a terrible thud.

"Eidel!" Braska exclaimed in shock.

"You…" Jecht hissed as he saw Indira and the situation dawned on him.

"What have you done?" Auron cried.

"…The necessary," Indira replied icily.

"…You'll pay for this!" Jecht roared and charged towards the maestress.

This time the battle was far more even, as the men were now more driven than ever – driven by their anger for the murder of two heroic travelers, who had only ever wanted to protect Spira. Two mere children, who would now never open their eyes to see a world without Sin.

Again, Indira soon saw that she would not be able to defeat the men just yet, and promptly disappeared in the same fashion as the previous time, something of a smirk playing on her lips.

Braska crouched down to hold Eidel's lifeless body, removing the gory knife from her heart. Auron and Jecht hurried to inspect Gordan, finding him to be dead as well.

"She… saved me," Braska whispered.

"…Protecting a summoner with her life," Auron said quietly. "The mark of a true guardian."

"…But she was just a kid," Jecht muttered. "…They were both just kids."

After a while of silence, Braska quietly stood up and performed the sending.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In low spirits, the three of them made their way back into the pitch-black room. Braska stepped on the elevator, and it took him down to the Hall of the Final Summoning.

However, the summoner shortly came back up with a confused look on his face.

"Auron, Jecht, come," he urged. "Something is not right."

"Huh?" Jecht said. "What is it?"

Jecht and Auron got on the elevator, and it took the three of them down to a round, dark room.

Braska gestured towards a translucent circle in the centre of the room, underneath which lay a worn-down, elaborate statue.

"This is not a fayth, but a mere statue."

At that very moment, a ghostly old man in temple attire entered the room.

"That statue is what remains of Lord Zaon, the first fayth of the Final Summoning," the man explained. "Along with his soul, the lord lost his powers as a fayth nearly a thousand years ago."

"But… that can't be," Auron spluttered. "What about the Final Aeon?"

"There is no Final Aeon," the old man responded.

"Huh? What do you mean no Final Aeon?" Jecht echoed.

"But fear not, for there will be. Lady Yunalesca will help you claim it. Now, go to her," he gestured towards the door he had come through, "Beyond this door, she awaits you."

With that, the man turned away and vanished into the air.

"…I don't like the sound of this," Auron declared.

"Auron… we've come too far to quit now," Braska stated with ever-lasting patience.

The summoner then cast him a slightly stricter look as turned on his heels and entered through the door. Jecht and Auron followed in his wake.

The men found themselves in a large, well-lit hall, with a flight of stairs leading to an ornate door in the other end. The door shortly opened, and a beautiful tall woman with long, white hair came forth.

"Lady Yunalesca," Braska whispered.

"Uhh… aren't you cold, sister?" Jecht marveled at her scanty attire, and she gave a small chuckle.

"Welcome to Zanarkand," she then began. "Congratulations, Summoner Braska. You have completed your pilgrimage. I will now bestow upon you the Final Summoning. But first, you must make a choice. Who will be your fayth?"

"…What?"

Yunalesca gestured towards the two guardians respectively, "Will it be Sir Auron? …Or will it be Sir Jecht?"

Jecht and Auron turned to look at each other. Auron's eyes had widened with shock, but Jecht only gave a quiet sigh.

"Consider it your last duty before fighting Sin, Lord Braska… to choose the one whom I will change to become the fayth of the Final Summoning," Yunalesca clarified. "There must be a bond between chosen and summoner, a bond between lovers, family… or friends. The Final Aeon will be the very embodiment of this bond – when strong enough, its light will conquer Sin. Nearly a thousand years ago, I chose my husband Zaon as my fayth. Our bond was true, and it granted me the Final Aeon."

The three remained silent.

"Be not afraid," she reassured the men, turning on her heels to leave them to think in peace. "You will soon be freed of worry and pain. For death is the ultimate and final liberation."

The specters of Ohalland, Indira and Corentin now appeared again.

"_No!" cried Indira._

"_I cannot separate my guardians," declared Ohalland. "I promised they would live in a world without Sin, together."_

"_Guardians should be the ones to make promises to summoners," Yunalesca responded coolly._

"…_And so I did," Corentin cut in. "I promised to stand by Lord Ohalland to the end. I volunteer as the fayth, Lady Yunalesca." _

"_No! Corentin, no!" Indira implored in shock. _

"_I'm sorry, Indira," Corentin said. "You must understand that there is no greater way to prove my love to you than this."_

"_He is right, my dear," said Yunalesca._

"_But… you cannot leave me!" Indira wept._

"_If I live through this, I promise, I will find you," Corentin reassured his fiancée._

"_Corentin…" Indira sobbed._

"_You've made your choice," Yunalesca announced. "Lord Ohalland, Sir Corentin… follow me."_

"_Corentin!"_

"_Goodbye, Indira."_

_A heavy silence reigned for a while, as Ohalland and Corentin ascended the stairs after Yunalesca. _

"…_You promise to find me?" Indira then whispered._

"_I promise, my love," Corentin swore, proceeding to follow Yunalesca and Ohalland through the door. _

"It is not too late!" Auron cried. "Let us turn back!"

"If I turn back, who will defeat Sin?" Braska reminded, his tone now harsher than even before. "Would you have some other summoner and his guardians go through this?"

"But… my lord, there must be another way!" Auron insisted.

"This is the only way we got now!" Jecht cut in.

"…Fine," he then continued in a slightly quieter voice. "Make me the fayth. I been doing some thinking. My dream is back in the other Zanarkand. I wanted to make that runt into a star blitz player. Show him the view from the top, you know. But now I know there's no way home for me. I'm never gonna see him again. My dream's never gonna come true. So make me the fayth. I'll fight Sin with you, Braska. Then maybe my life will have meaning, you know."

"Don't do this, Jecht!" Auron begged. "If you live… there may be another way! We'll think of something, I know!"

"Believe me, I thought this through," Jecht assured him. "Besides… I ain't gettin' any younger, so I might as well make myself useful."

"Jecht," Braska said, with slight surprise at his words.

"What!" Jecht yelled. "You're not gonna try to stop me, too?"

"Sorry. I mean… thank you."

"Braska still has to fight Sin, Auron," Jecht reminded, placing his hands on the summoner's shoulders. "Guard him well. Make sure he gets there."

Auron only managed a quiet, distressed sound.

"Well, let's go," Jecht said and left his side.

"Lord Braska! Jecht!" Auron cried as the two of them started to leave.

"What do you want now?" Jecht grunted.

"Sin always comes back," Auron groaned. "It comes back after the Calm every time! The cycle will continue and your deaths will mean nothing!"

"But there's always a chance it won't come back this time," Braska responded calmly. "It's worth trying."

"I understand what you're saying, Auron," Jecht said. "I'll find a way to break the cycle."

"You… have a plan?" Auron asked in disbelief.

"Jecht?" Braska was curious as well.

"Trust me, I'll think of something," Jecht replied and gave a hearty guffaw.

As Jecht and Braska then again turned on their heels, Auron fell on his knees in agony. The two were already at the door when Jecht then turned around once more.

"Can I ask you one last favour?" he requested, then quickly changed his mind, "Uh… Nah. Never mind."

"Out with it!" Auron yelled.

"Okay," Jecht consented. "Listen good. Take care of my son. My son, in Zanarkand. He's such a crybaby. He needs someone there to hold his hand, see? Take care of him, will you?"

"But how am I supposed to go to Zanarkand?" Auron asked in confusion.

"Hey! You said it yourself!" Jecht laughed. "There must be a way to get there, right? You'll find it."

"Alright, I will!" Auron promised. "I give you my word. I'll take care of your son. I'll guard him with my life."

"Thanks, Auron," Jecht said warmly. "You were always such a stiff, but that's what I liked about you."

Jecht gave Braska a quick glance, but still hesitated to follow him. Then, he suddenly pulled out the red longsword he had first used as his weapon, and handed it to Auron with a slight smile on his face.

"Here. Give this to him, will ya? You know... when he's ready."

Auron accepted the sword with a grim nod.

"…I will."

Jecht's smile broadened, but he still didn't look satisfied. Eventually, the guardian sighed, cleared his throat and struggled to get out his final words to Auron.

"…Ah, and tell him I… I, uh… I mean, you know. I just… didn't know how to say it."

"…Jecht, wait!" Auron still begged when he finally turned to leave.

"Nn?"

"What's your son's name?"

"…Tidus."

With that, Jecht turned away and followed Braska through the door.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jecht and Braska silently walked up to the roof, where Yunalesca waited them under a starry nocturnal sky.

"Are you ready?" Yunalesca asked.

"…Yeah," Jecht replied.

"Take my hand," Yunalesca said and extended her hand.

Jecht stretched out his hand, and Yunalesca took hold of it with both of her own.

"Let us begin."

At that very moment, mysterious power began to flow out of Yunalesca's body in the form of bright, white radiation. Braska covered his eyes with his arm, unable to look at the light directly. Jecht groaned in pain as he slowly started to take the form of a gigantic, monstrous beast.

Finally, as he grew too large, Yunalesca let go of his now greatly distended hand and looked up. Jecht, now Braska's Final Aeon, still growled in pain, his voice now deeper and oddly distorted.

"Now, dismiss him," Yunalesca commanded Braska.

Braska stared at the sight, petrified.

"Summoner Braska," Yunalesca repeated sternly. "Dismiss your aeon."

Without removing his eyes from Jecht, Braska inattentively lifted his staff and dismissed the aeon.

"Call him forth when you reach the Calm Lands," Yunalesca instructed. "Sin will be there to fight you. Now go."

Braska nodded absently.

"Lord Braska," Yunalesca said with a hint of contempt in her voice. "This is the only way to defeat Sin. The only way. "

Braska raised his eyes to meet her glare, but stayed silent.

The summoner then slowly turned away to descend back into the hall.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"_Corentin!" Indira cried as she saw Ohalland emerging through the door._

_The summoner shook his head._

"_I'm sorry, Indira."_

_Indira fell on her knees, bursting into frantic tears. Ohalland crouched down to comfort her._

"…_He is not dead. He promised to find you, no matter what. Wait for him, Indira. He will come back to you."_

"_I'm so sorry, Lord Ohalland," Indira wept. "My heart was never in this journey… it was always with him."_

"…_I know, Indira," the old man said quietly. "I know. "_

Auron raised his head with a start the instant he saw Braska.

"Well…?"

"…It is done," Braska stated grimly.

"…Is Jecht really…?" Auron began.

Braska nodded.

Auron cringed and turned away.

"…We should go," Braska then said.

"…So that's it, then?" Auron whispered bitterly after a moment of silence. "We'll never see him again?"

"Auron…"

"He was right here a second ago!" Auron cried. "Why… why did he have to become a fayth?"

He cast Braska a desperate look.

"And why… why do you have to die?"

"…Because it is the only way to defeat Sin," Braska echoed Yunalesca's words. "The only way."


	12. A Hero's Sacrifice

_All readers/reviewers, thank you SO MUCH for the support and feedback! I'm really sorry for (all) the delay(s), I promise to be quicker with my next story! _

_occasionee _

Chapter 12

With heavy hearts, Braska and Auron left the ruins of Zanarkand to silently ascend their way back to the top of Mt. Gagazet.

"My lord…" Auron then began. "What if this was a huge mistake? What if your Calm only lasts for a few days, and another nineteen years pass before anyone is able to defeat Sin again? What if… what if your daughter becomes a summoner?"

Braska was silent for a while before responding, as if he genuinely needed to consider his answer first.

"…Then please, guard her."

"What?"

"If Yuna wants to become a summoner… please guard her, Auron."

Once again, the summoner's response took Auron by surprise.

"Promise me you will guard her," Braska repeated with a hard look in his eyes.

"…I… I promise," the guardian finally swore.

Another long while of silence passed by, and the two travelers were almost halfway into the last upward slope before Auron again voiced what they both had been thinking the whole time.

"Jecht…"

"…Hm," Braska mumbled in agreement, "I miss him too."

"I'm… I'm glad I met him," Auron said quietly. "And… I'm looking forward to meeting his son."

"You'll think of a way to go to his Zanarkand?"

"…Yes. After I've taken Yuna to Besaid… I'm going to find my way there. I'm going to find it, no matter what."

"Will you ever come back?"

"Who knows… I might grow quite fond of a world without Yevon and pompous priests," Auron attempted a joke in the face of the grim atmosphere, which Braska rewarded with a genuine laughter.

"Thank you for everything, Auron."

Auron nodded.

"My lord."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"…I wonder if Sin truly is eternal," Braska mused still later on, as they already neared the mountain trail leading down to the green plains of the Calm Lands.

"Hm," Auron could only respond.

"If there was another way to defeat it… what would it be? Would it finally break the cycle of a thousand years?"

"…They say that once we've atoned for our past mistakes… Sin will be gone," Auron stated the popular opinion.

"Yes… it's a fascinating thought, for sure," Braska admitted.

"You don't believe it?"

"…I wish I could have that much faith in the people of Spira."

"…Unattainable purity," Auron mused. "You may be right."

"But that doesn't mean I don't believe Sin will be gone one day," Braska continued. "There is surely a way to vanquish it for good… but as Jecht said, this is the only way we have now. People have waited for the Calm too long."

He turned to face Auron.

"It's time we rewarded that wait."

Auron looked away, but nodded in mild agreement.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

On arriving in the Calm Lands at long last, the men could already see Sin in the horizon, flying on its enormous white wings towards them.

Soon, they also discerned another figure, approaching them on foot through the morning fog. None other than Lady Indira.

"Summoner Braska," the woman greeted. "I see you're as vile and cold-blooded as your predecessor. Sacrificing Sir Jecht without a second thought."

Auron drew his sword at once.

"Watch it."

"It's a pity his sacrifice should be for nothing," Indira continued, hardly alarmed by the gesture. "You will never defeat Sin. You will never, never lay a finger on my Corentin."

"…Lady Indira," Braska began. "Throughout the centuries, Sin has always come here to fight summoners voluntarily. Why would it appear every time without fail… if not out of desire to be defeated?"

"…Why would it fight back, if not out of desire to live?" Indira countered.

"Because it is programmed to destroy," Auron replied. "It's the only thing it knows."

"…It cannot love," Braska added.

"But you can," Auron said. "If Sin truly is Sir Corentin… if it is truly your fiancé… you should let him rest. He has been Sin longer than anyone else before him. He must be tired."

"Sin will eventually turn against you, Lady Indira," Braska took over. "It protects no one. It only destroys."

"…And this is the fate you wish for Sir Jecht?" Indira asked quietly.

This silenced the two men for a moment.

"You believe me now, don't you?" Indira continued. "Sin truly is my fiancé. Every Final Aeon becomes a new Sin once the Calm ends. You know it now, don't you? Sir Jecht will be no exception. He will lead a wretched life of chaos, havoc and destruction. Sir Jecht the guardian of Braska will be celebrated as a hero… but the new Sin will be hated and fought against. Wouldn't you much rather have a stranger live that miserable life than your dear friend?"

Braska and Auron stared at her. The maestress's argument was highly contradictory, given her apparent love for her fiancé. Clearly she was only trying to sway their resolve, not voicing her own beliefs.

However, she was right about one thing.

They knew it now.

They believed her.

"…This is not just about Jecht," Braska stated as confidently as he could. "It's about all the people of Spira. They have longed for the Calm for nineteen years. Jecht chose this path, just as I chose mine. And we're not going to turn back."

"And how about you, Sir Auron?" Indira turned to the remaining guardian. "Is this what you wanted? Lord Braska will have soon departed to the Farplane, and the next time you see Sir Jecht, he will be Sin. And you will be all alone… regretting their sacrifices."

"…No. This is not what I wanted," Auron replied. "But what you're trying to do is not what I want, either. And even if I'm going to regret their deaths… I'm not going to regret yours."

"…I see," Indira said coolly, slowly starting to change form. "Be glad I'm sparing you from that pitiful fate."

The twisted maestress was now more determined than ever to eliminate her adversaries, who were but steps away from reaching their goal and challenging her fiancé to a battle to the death. No longer accompanied by Jecht, the two men were compelled to fight with greater fortitude as well.

Before long, however, they were faced with the same dilemma as the two previous times – neither party had what it took to defeat the other.

"See? You cannot kill me," Indira gloated. "And you will never kill _him_. It is meaningless to try!"

Sin had now landed from the sky, and its human fiancée hurried to greet it with a stroke on the forehead.

"You're safe, my love. You will be safe forever. Now, kill these petty beings. We wouldn't want them to disturb our eternal life."

However, much to the shock of the beautiful maestress, the monster instantly turned on her instead, starting to charge a powerful gravity spell.

"…C-Corentin, stop!" Indira cried in panic and surprise. "I know… I know you wouldn't hurt me."

Sin continued to charge the spell, oblivious to her pleading words.

"Corentin… it's me, Indira," she spluttered chokily. "Don't you know me anymore? I've protected you all these years. We shall live on forever, together. We shall have everything we were promised."

Now seconds away from firing the spell, Sin gave a wail, and Indira could no longer hide her desperation.

"Corentin…! Don't you remember anymore…?"

With a short, strident shriek, Sin fired the spell. Braska and Auron instinctively turned away at the mere noise of it, protecting their heads with their arms. Indira screamed in pain as the power wave hit her, bringing her to the ground with a thud.

Braska and Auron ran over to her rapidly fading form.

"…You win, Lord Braska," she chuckled weakly. "Please… release my Corentin from this dismal life. Perhaps in the Farplane… we can finally find that eternal happiness I always sought."

"…He'll be right behind you," Braska promised.

"…Thank you," Indira whispered contently as she closed her eyes and drew her last breath. The pyreflies left the maestress's body, and she serenely dissolved into the air.

Sin had now become aware of its potential challenger in the close proximity, and gave a long, sharp wail, as if to signal it was ready for the battle. Braska stood up calmly and raised his staff to summon his Final Aeon.

"Lord Braska, wait!" Auron stopped him. "Are you really going to go through with this? Jecht will become Sin! You're going to die, and never see your daughter again!"

Braska turned his head slightly, then silently lowered the staff for a moment. Then he stepped a little closer to the guardian and spoke as calmly as ever, "The night before I left on this journey… I went to the Chamber to speak with the Fayth, as I had done many times before."

"Speak… with the Fayth?" Auron echoed.

"…Yes," Braska replied. "…Three years ago, after Shayna passed away, was when I first started considering becoming a summoner. I soon decided against it, as I didn't want to leave Yuna alone. However, I always felt uneasy about that choice, so I went to the Fayth and asked him if the road to Zanarkand was mine to walk down. He told me to hesitate no more and begin my training immediately. Three months later, on the day that I received my first aeon… he told me to wait exactly three years before leaving on my pilgrimage. I was happy, of course, to have three more years to live and watch my daughter grow. I never did wonder why it was so important to leave exactly three years later from that day… but when I met Jecht, I understood."

Auron stared at him in confusion.

Braska looked down, then up again. "I didn't want to say it in his presence, but… Auron, his coming to Spira was no coincidence. He was meant to leave with us on this journey. This was all meant to happen."

"And… he was meant to become Sin?" Auron muttered in response.

Braska shook his head, "That, I don't know. All I know is that I have done the Fayth's will. Something may be about to change, Auron. But we will never know, unless I fight Sin now."

Auron still seemed reluctant, but somewhat convinced.

"…Very well, my lord."

"Oh, and Auron?"

"My lord?"

"Call me your 'lord' no more," the summoner requested plainly, "It pains me to have you address me that way. We are equals, are we not?"

Auron stared at him in surprise.

"Please… call me Braska."

The guardian finally gave a distracted nod.

"…Alright… Braska."

Sin was now moments away from launching its first attack, and Braska turned away from Auron with his staff raised once more.

"Stand back, Auron," he commanded.

Auron reluctantly obeyed as Braska called forth his Final Aeon - Jecht's new, monstrous form. It descended from between the clouds in one swift sweep of a flight, landing on the earth with a great jolt.

Auron stared at the aeon in utter shock.

"J-Jecht?"

Hearing his name, Jecht turned to face his companion with a vacant stare. The aeon then promptly turned back to Sin, fending off its first attack with a mere raise of his arm. The battle had begun.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At Braska's command, the Final Aeon delivered the final blow. Sin gave one last shriek as it began to disintegrate, the pyreflies departing from its massive body in bundles of bright light. The monster then fell to its side, shaking the ground all the way to Mt. Gagazet, and vanished into the air as the last of the pyreflies left it.

Along with the pyreflies, something else also emerged from Sin: a small, purple creature resembling a tick. The creature was gone as quickly as it had come however, as it immediately flew into the Final Aeon, prompting a growl of anguish from the beast. The aeon appeared to struggle for a moment, but then began to change in colour and expression, as if having fallen into the possession of another being entirely.

The aeon then turned around to face the summoner that had once commanded it, now kneeling on the ground with the support of his staff, exhausted by the battle.

The summoner looked up, knowing what was to follow. A slight smile formed on his sweating face. The Final Aeon raised its blade, preparing to deal another fatal blow.

"_Braskaaaaaaa!_"

The Final Aeon landed the strike, bringing about an enormous blast, and Braska was flung against the ground headfirst. The Final Aeon began to shrink immediately after, slowly reverting back to its human form.

Stunned, panicked and scarcely comprehending what had happened, Auron stumbled his way to his two companions. Pyreflies were already flying out of their bodies.

"Braska! Braska!" Auron cried, lifting him up from the ground by the shoulders. "No… please don't die!"

He panickedly turned to the other body beside him, "Jecht! Open your eyes! Wake up!"

But there was no response from either.

"No… no…" Auron groaned, gazing into the ashen face of the lifeless summoner in his arms. This had happened before. Twice. Suddenly that day on Mushroom Rock flashed before him, when they had found the summoner lying beside the elevator after Sin's attack. As did the moment when he had cut the ropes on Braska's wrists in the crumbling Bevelle Temple prison, grabbed his shoulders and shouted out his name.

Both times, the summoner had opened his eyes. Surely he would do so now, too.

Only he didn't.

"…Braska…"

Braska's body vanished from Auron's shaking arms as the last few pyreflies left him, the content look unmistakable on the High Summoner's face. Unmistakable to anyone but his remaining guardian.

"No! _Braska!_"

Jecht's body also began to vanish, but as the last pyreflies left him, a puff of something resembling black smoke also came out, and he let out a quiet groan.

Auron gasped quietly. So he truly wasn't as dead as Braska was.

Only that didn't matter. They were both gone. He was now alone, just as Indira had predicted.

"No…" he whispered. "This cannot be the only way to defeat Sin… it just can't! She tricked him! Yunalesca tricked them both!"

With one swift, angry motion, Auron stood up, clenching his fists in fury.

"I won't let her get away with this. I'll avenge them if it's the last thing I do!"

With that, Auron immediately set out towards Mt. Gagazet, literally pushing every fiend and other obstacle out of the way.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Arriving back in Zanarkand, Auronwhisked the specters of Ohalland, Indira and Corentin away with his hand. Hours after hours had passed since his departure, but rather than feeling fatigued, the guardian only seemed to grow more and more infuriated.

Reaching the Dome, he navigated his way through the Trials into the hall where they had first met Yunalesca. There he finally stopped to pant for a while, not having rested once since leaving the Calm Lands.

He then took the stairs up and marched through the door to the roof. There he found Yunalesca standing her back towards Auron, gazing off into the starry sky.

"Spira's terror has been vanquished once more," she whispered. "Tonight, she will sleep without fear."

"…But at what cost?" Auron muttered bitterly.

Yunalesca turned to face him.

"Why did you come back, Sir Auron?"

"There's something I need to know," he stated firmly. "Answer me without riddles."

Yunalesca didn't respond, but seemed to have no objections.

"...Is Sin eternal?" Auron then blurted out the question.

Yunalesca was silent for a fair while before answering.

"Sin is an inevitable part of Spira's destiny. It is never-ending."

Auron gave a quiet gasp at the dispreferred answer, then lowered his eyes, now visibly growing angrier.

"…This… this cannot be. There has to be a way we can be freed of it for good! It's in the teachings! It is what people have put their hope in for a thousand years!"

"Hope is… comforting," Yunalesca stated calmly. "It allows us to accept fate, however tragic it might be."

"No!" Auron cried in anger, brandishing his sword against Yunalesca. "Where is the sense in all this? Braska believed in Yevon's teachings and died for them! Jecht believed in Braska and gave his life for him!"

"They chose to die… because they had hope."

That was the last straw. With a great yell, Auron raised his sword and charged towards the High Summoner, who wasted no time in lifting her hand to repel his attack. With this serene motion, she stripped him of his sword at once, and he flew back, landing directly on his neck, bouncing off of the floor and making the same agonizing landing again. A sharp upward edge on the floor stone caught in his eye, ripping open the entire right half of his face, as the rest of his body followed his head.

But it was too late to feel the pain.

Yunalesca watched for a moment as the pyreflies left the guardian's body one by one, but soon grew tired and disappeared into the heavens.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hours later, Auron opened his eyes, his body hurting all over. His right eye was bleeding profusely, and as he raised his hand to block the stream, he winced at the pain of merely moving his arm.

"No…! I can't die now… I have to keep my promise to Braska… and Jecht…"

Auron began to stagger out of the Dome, unable to even stand straight. His vision was hazy from the loss of his right eye, and his head felt light and heavy as lead at the same time.

Suddenly, he seemed to discern a familiar character before him, but something seemed a little off. Pyreflies were flowing out of the frail old man, and his expression appeared unnatural and distorted.

"…Maester… Mika?"

"Sin… is never-ending…" Mika mumbled absently. "Its rebirth… is inevitable…"

With that, the maester ran off into the blur of the city, acknowledging Auron's presence in no way.

Deeming the encounter to have been an illusion, Auron continued to limp forward.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

By the time Auron reached the gates of Bevelle, he was already crawling. Finally, he felt the last ounce of his strength leave him, and collapsed on the ground, just outside the city.

Moments later, he could faintly hear someone approaching. A tall blue figure crouched over the barely conscious guardian, and Auron could just identify it as a young Ronso warrior with a broken horn.

Another illusion?

It mattered not. Well aware that this was his last chance, Auron gathered up his strength one last time and addressed the youth, "Listen to the wish of a man facing death…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

That night, the city of Bevelle celebrated. Fireworks were lighting up the sky, and parades marching in honour of High Summoner Braska.

Among the crowds, a moved Adanna gazed off towards the sky, smiling and shedding tears at the same time.

"…He did it. He actually did it…"

At the marketplace, Lady Gittel accompanied Yuna through the crowd towards her house, giving a slight smile as the little girl absolutely beamed. Wherever she looked, people were praising her father, laughing at their previous doubts of him, saying what a hero he was…

"No one believed in him, but he went and brought the Calm all the same!"

"After nineteen years, no less! Who would have thought?"

"Three hoorays for High Summoner Braska!"

"Hooray, hooray, hooray!"

Yuna gave a happy chuckle to match the laughter that followed, then hurriedly chased after Lady Gittel as she opened the door of her house.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Later that night, Yuna lay in her bed awake. Her high spirits had faded, and a lone tear oozed from the corner of her eye. Her father was dead. He was dead, and she would never see him again, ever…

After a while, she got up and wandered into the town, away from the celebrating crowds, to the bridge where she and her father had parted. She gazed off into the distance, seeing the outlying fields of the Calm Lands where High Summoner Braska had fought Sin.

Suddenly she heard soft, heavy footsteps from behind, and turned around to see the tallest, furriest and most frightening creature she had ever seen. The little girl gasped in horror.

The young Ronso warrior cleared his throat.

"Kimahri looking for the daughter of Braska."

Yuna stared at him, surprised by his deep but gentle voice.

"Kimahri looking for the daughter of Braska," Kimahri raised his voice, "by name of Yuna."

"I… I am Braska's daughter," Yuna finally spluttered in reply.

Hearing this, Kimahri marched closer, looking Yuna hard in the eye.

"Kimahri take Yuna as far from this place as Kimahri can. This is the wish of man facing death."

Yuna stared back at him, her eyes filling with salty water. Bursting into tears, she ran into Kimahri's arms, squeezing his fur with her both hands.

Kimahri held the little girl without saying a word.


	13. Epilogue

Auron stood on the hill at the old campfire site in Zanarkand, staring into the eyes of the grotesque monster in the distance.

"…Hello, Jecht."

Sin gave a sharp wail.

"Will you take me to Zanarkand?" Auron shouted. "To your son?"

Sin wailed again in answer.

"Well then… let's go!"

With that, he leaped into the water and waded his way towards the beast.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tidus sat on the boat next to his own home, staring into the wrinkled eyes of their neighbour.

"Why is Mom so sick?" he demanded. "Is it because Dad never came back?"

"…When a lovebird dies," the old woman replied in her grim, creaky voice, "the one left behind gives up on living so it can join its mate."

Tidus stared at her.

"Dalia has struggled bravely, child," the woman whispered. "But without your father, she lacks the will to live on."

"What are you saying?" Tidus cried. "Is she gonna die?"

Not wanting to hear the answer, Tidus immediately got up and leaped off the boat onto the platform.

"Tidus, wait!"

Tidus turned to run away, when he almost bumped into a tall man in red. The man stared at the little boy, an ugly scar and an astonished look on his face.

Tidus studied him with a frown.

"Who are you?"


End file.
